Where Will You Go?
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind... Now the darkness has consumed her, just as it had him. She is his salvation, but can she be saved before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: All Because of Him

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the characters within Naruto.

I hope you enjoy the story! It took me a few hours to think about how I wanted it to go. So enjoy and please, rate and review.

Also:

Regular narration of the story.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream/Flashback_

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him, he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

Chapter 1: All Because of Him

Sakura was lying on her bed, staring out the window into the darkness. Tonight, there was to be a new moon which meant no moonlight for the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. She glanced up at the clock beside her bed and sighed; it read 2:30 AM.

She hadn't been able to sleep properly since _he_ had left them six years ago; but that didn't matter now, she was over him. She had finally pushed him out of her life and locked away the love she once had for him so long ago.

She dragged her tired and aching body out of bed just as her cell phone rang. She rubbed her droopy eyes tiredly. She checked the caller ID, it was Tsunade. With a click of the answer button, the female Hokage's voice echoed into her ears.

For a moment, she listened to all that her sensei had to say before replying, "I'll be right there." She snapped the flip-phone shut and quickly changed into her nurse attire: a short white skirt with a similar white button-up blouse. Her name tag hadn't been removed from the previous day so there was no need to look around for one. She slipped her feet into the soft white matching shoes and sighed as she walked out of her door and gently closed it.

She made a quick round on her two young wards to make sure they were safe and sound asleep before writing a quick note to explain her absence and then darted out the door; silently locking it tight. She nodded to herself, they'd both been asleep and their breathing wasn't erratic anymore. They were almost over their sickness, in fact, it looked as if tonight would be their last night of coughing and hacking.

She hurried to the hospital, which just happened to be on the other side of Konoha, all the while wishing she had enough energy to'poof' herself there like Kakashi always loved to do. With a sigh she decided to take a short-cut through the tangles of trees that wound themselves throughout the village branching off from the forest; this would help her keep whatever chakra she had left within her body in case someone needed it.

A twig snapped suddenly and caught the dashing kunoichi's attention as she came to a screeching halt to look around. A kunai was already in her hand as she glanced around frantically. She was in no mood to be fucked with. Her chakra began to build as she flared her senses out to find the intruder. She was too tired right now to do a thorough check of the compound before continuing off. Her bright, bubble-gun pink hair danced in the cool autumn night and her emerald green eyes glittered in the small light coming from the bright stars in the sky.

Unknown to Sakura, she _was_ being watched by a pair of dark, onyx eyes that flared a slight red as she continued off. The figure was cloaked in darkness and therefore unable to be seen in the dead of the night. The figure glanced back to where Sakura had come from and made a mental note before disappearing into the forest. He would show himself when the time came.

Sakura finally reached the hospital; the weird feeling of being watched had long gone before she'd even reached the grounds of the Konoha Hospital. She rushed inside quickly and found herself in front of Tsunade. "Please forgive me for being so late." Sakura said. "I didn't want to waist my chakra by teleporting here." She gave a bow to the female Hokage before following after her.

"It's quite all right Sakura. I'm glad you were able to come at all, what with Suko and Ayaka just getting over their first flu bug." Tsunade said. She turned to the girl and took her chin in her hands. "I am so proud of you Sakura. You work so hard and you are so willing to help people, don't ever change, for anyone or anything." The larger woman kissed her pupil on the forehead before continuing towards the emergency room where there were patients waiting to be healed.

Sakura entered the room and saw her teammate, Sai, lying on the medical bed looking quite feverish. She was at his side in an instant and assessing the damage. "What happened?" She asked him as she ran her hands over his wounds and found the poison that had wormed its way all the way to the veins just outside his heart. In another minute, he'd be dead.

Sai grimaced as he looked up at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Ambush… Poison senbons." Sai coughed specks of blood landing on the white sheets that he lay on.

Sakura's face was pale as she placed her glowing green hands over his chest and heart. "You must continue to talk to me Sai, it's the only way I'll know you're still alive. Understand?" Sakura demanded from him. Her face was almost emotionless as she said this, there was a bit of panic in her voice and her deep emerald gaze shown with worry and fear. She didn't want to; no she couldn't lose another teammate! "Understand me?" She asked again, her voice a little higher than normal.

"H-Hai," Came Sai's reply as the poison readied itself to strike into his heart.

Her hands were pressed against his chest as she poured chakra into him and began to dissolve the poison, but it still needed somewhere to go. So she used her chakra to push it through his veins to his arm and then, tearing a piece of bed sheet, tied his arm tight to stop the circulation in his arm. She had to act quickly! If she didn't, Sai would die in a matter of minutes because he needed all the blood he could get!

Sai was suffering; all those years of training to get rid of his emotions were useless as several of said feelings passed through him all at once overloading his brain. He could feel fear, worry, pain, and most of all anger, anger at those who ambushed him, anger that he was so weak, and anger that Sakura was worried and afraid for him. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice Sakura had the kunai until it was at his arm. "Haruno, what do you think you are doing!" He shouted.

She sliced the kunai down his arm about an inch before tossing the bloodied kunai to the floor and bending down to his arm. Her lips found the wound as she sucked out the poisoned blood. Her chakra killed whatever was left as she spit it out into a nearby cup. She did this several times; around the tenth time she couldn't taste the bitter poison anymore and pulled up from him. Using the last bit of her chakra, she sealed the wound and then untied the bandage to let the blood return to his arm. She used whatever remained of her chakra to slow the blood rushing to his heart to keep him from going into shock and then finally collapsed to her knees beside him.

Sai couldn't believe it, he was alive, and Sakura had saved him! He pulled himself up from the table and looked at his newly healed arm; he didn't feel anything, no pain, just a bit of exhaustion. He glanced down to Sakura who was kneeling by the bed for some reason. His fingers traced over his arm until they reached the spot where her lips had been. They rested there for a moment and Sai could feel a new emotion rise within him, but he quickly squashed it; afraid of it.

Sakura slowly stood up, kunai in one hand the cup in the other, and staggered towards the door. Her foot caught on something and she felt herself falling forwards, unable to stop herself, she braced herself for impact. But she landed into a pair of muscular arms and was pulled into a strong embrace. She was completely depleted of her chakra and her strength; she hadn't had time to sleep and regain her strength and therefore she was abnormally tired.

Sai had caught the kunoichi before she hit the floor. The cup of blood had hit the floor and spilled all over the once clean linoleum floor. Her hand still clutched the bloodied kunai; just a normal ninja defense. He pulled Sakura up into his arms and kicked open the door to look for someone. "Someone, help!" That was all Sai managed to say as Sakura groaned in pain. Sai didn't want to take her back into the bloody room so he moved to the clean one across the hall and set her down. His hand came up to her forehead; no fever, which was a good sign. He sighed as Tsunade came striding through the door.

Tsunade's hand came up to Sakura's face and she exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. A small smile formed on the Hokage's face as she moved some pink strands of hair from the kunoichi's face. "Don't worry Sai, she'll be fine. She used too much chakra to heal you, but she did what she had to do to save you Sai. I will take her home, then, she can finally rest as much as she needs." Tsunade moved to pick Sakura up but Sai beat her to it.

"I'll take her Tsunade-sama; after all, you must have work to do. And it's the lease I could do after she saved me." Sai said gently, his gaze trained on Haruno's face.

"Very well Sai, but make sure she'd in bed before you leave. And do not tell Naruto, he will freak out if he finds she overworked herself again and the poor girl doesn't need him on her back about it." Tsunade said as she moved towards the door.

Sai nodded to the Hokage as she walked out of the door and disappeared down the hall. Sai looked at Sakura once more before picking her up in his strong arms to take her home. He couldn't help but notice that she was extremely light, not just because of his strength, but because she was so thin. He was sure it was unhealthy but he would have to ask her about it later.

He arrived at her apartment in a matter of minutes. When he opened the door, he discovered two things about Haruno, Sakura; she was very neat and very lonely. Her house looked empty and dreary, like a morgue. The walls were white, the couch was black, the carpet was black, the kitchen floor was black with white walls, she only had one table and one set of chairs which were a beautiful waxed mahogany, and as he neared her bedroom, he found her room to be the loneliest of all places.

The room was quite spacious even with its king-sized bed and the large wooden oak dresser across the room from it. He pulled back the black silk comforter and set her on the bed. He gently placed her head against the matching black pillows and pulled the comforter over her sleeping form. He stood back and just stood there for a moment watching her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, her face didn't have that hardness to it and her eyes weren't narrowed, her lips were curved-even if ever so slightly-into a very small, serene smile instead of drawn together in a thin line. Her body didn't seem as tense as it normally was, her back wasn't stiff and she laid there relaxed. Sai almost envied her at that moment but not quite. Her life had been hell for the past six years. Only one man was responsible for Sakura's pain, and Sai swore he'd never let that bastard hurt her like he'd done in the past.

With one last glance at the sleeping woman's face, he walked out of her room and out of the apartment, gently closing the door making sure it locked. With that, he disappeared into the night.

But Sakura didn't stay sleeping for long, her pleasant dreams turned into horrific nightmares. She began to toss and turn as the images of all she'd seen haunted her mind like mist to a graveyard.

_"Please! Don't leave. You can stay here in Konoha. We can grow strong together, all of us. You, Naruto, and me! And even Kakashi-sensei. We can help you defeat Itachi. Please Sasuke, don't leave!" Sakura had yelled._

_Sasuke didn't turn around as his cold voice drifted towards her. "You're weak and pathetic Sakura. I can't stay here and have you drag me down. I am leaving, so go and tell everyone if you want, but you won't stop me. He moved to walk out of Konoha when suddenly two arms wrapped around him tightly in a bone-crushing hug._

_"Please Sasuke-kun. I know I'm weak, but I can become stronger. Don't leave..I...I... I LOVE YOU!" Sakura had shouted as her tears glistened in the moonlight as they slipped down her face._

_He pried her hands off of his body and continued forward. Her tears meant nothing to him because she would never be strong enough for him, none of them were. They were all just liabilities and he would be the only one to avenge his clan. Not Naruto, not Kakashi, and definately not some stupid little love-sick girl._

_She stood there silently as the tears coarsed down her pale cheek and dripped to the cold, hard ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Sasuke paused and barely turned to her. "What?" He had asked._

_"I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry you had to protect me. I'm sorry I'm a failure and I'm sorry I can't help you. But no matter what you do or what you say, I love you. I always have, always will. I will do anything for you Sasuke, _anything_. Please, don't leave." She had said with a surprisingly strong voice._

_He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He knew she was hurting, but in all honesty, it didn't matter to him right now, he had revenge to exact and nothing and no one, especially not her, would get in the way. "Thank you." His hand came crashing down to a pressure point and knocked her out._

_Sakura had awoken the next morning on the bench, cold and stiff. She realized that he didn't care, not for her, not for anyone. And that was the day that she realized what a fool she was._

* * *

Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me an hour or so to write and then type so please rate and review. 

If you don't have something nice to say/type, don't say/type it at all.

I do welcome constructive criticism.

I know there wasn't any love between the two in this chapter but there will be soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the characters within Naruto.

I hope you enjoy the story! It took me a few hours to think about how I wanted it to go. So enjoy and please, rate and review.

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him, he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge**

Sakura woke up about three and a half hours later. She knew Sai had put her to bed and was very thankful but she wished those damned nightmares would leave her alone. They constantly plagued her and she hadn't had a good nights sleep for six years; never giving her more than three or four hours a night lest she wake up screaming.

The clock said it was three in the evening. Healing Sai had taken longer than she thought. She yawned and stretched before walking out into the kitchen of her apartment. She put on a kettle for tea and waited for the water to boil. She poured herself a cup of hot water and then added the green tea bag and started to slowly sip at it.

Halfway through her tea, the door bounced open and Naruto's head popped in from off the streets. "Evening Sakura-chan!" Naruto called to her. He came over and gave his best friend a large, sweeping hug before setting her down. He looked at her tea for a moment and shrugged. "C'mon Sakura, Godaime wants us in her office ASAP." Naruto said before taking the empty cup from her hand and putting it into the sink. He turned to urge her on again but in a whirl of Sakura blossoms, she was gone. Damn, she was getting good at that!

With a small pop and a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone and appeared next to Sakura outside the Konoha hospital. "Hey Sakura-chan, you could've at least waited for me." Naruto complained.

Sakura just smirked slightly before replying, "But where is the fun in that?" She gave a sour laugh before heading into the large hospital and winding her way around the hallways and staircases until she found the fifth Hokage's office. She knocked twice before entering and bowed to her former sensei. "Tsunade-sama, I hear that you are in need of our services?" Sakura asked just as Naruto entered the room and closed the door gently.

"Take a seat." A simple command that both Naruto and Sakura obeyed without question. They sat in front of her and waited for her to speak. Tsunade dropped a map in front of Kakashi and then crossed her legs as she sat back down in her chair. "I have located the whereabouts of a missing nin that I want brought back to the village, preferably alive." She looked directly at Sakura for a moment before proceeding with what she was saying. "Sasuke Uchiha has been found near the Snow village."

Everyone had already been quiet since Tsunade had started talking but now you could cut the tension with a knife. "The Teme is the one we're after?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura didn't even flinch at his name, and this is what worried Tsunade and Kakashi most; it's as though she's completely pushed all her emotions out of her life. She was becoming cold and stoic. They were fearing for her safety, perhaps returning Sasuke would help her cope.

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke is the one you will be going after. Unfortunately, he has been traveling with three others. I don't know much about them, but Sakura will inform you on them later." Everyone turned to glance at Sakura, except Sai who only nodded his head in recognition. "There are four of them and four of you. That means one for each of you; Sakura, I want Sasuke brought back alive."

"Wait, you want Sakura to face Sasuke?" Naruto and Kakashi asked the Godaime.

"Yes I do, and you will do well not to interrupt me Naruto. Please, now I need you to leave as soon as possible. Gather your things quickly and leave right away." Tsunade ordered them. "Return safe when you have accomplished your goal."

"And what of the others, if we encounter them?" Sai asked her.

Tsunade paused one moment before glancing back over to them. "Deal with them as you see fit. Personally, they have done nothing against Konoha as of yet. But if they give you a problem, dispose of them." Tsunade said before sitting back down. "Sakura, stay with me a moment if you would."

The others spared a glance back at the small, pink-haired kunoichi before continuing forward. Sakura gave a nod and fell behind them to return to the office.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was at her home and turning on the hot water to her shower. She took a nice, long, ten-minute shower and cleaned herself thoroughly knowing that this might be the last chance to bathe for the next few days. Twenty minutes later, she met up with the others at the village gate. "You all right?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

She gave him a small, fake smile before taking off into the woods. That determined look was on her face again, the smile long gone and for the next few days, a smile would be the farthest thing from her mind. She was preparing herself for a mental and physical battle. Going against the legendary Sasuke Uchiha was going to be tough and challenging, but she had faith in herself that she could bring him home.

About an hour later they found themselves nearing a cooler climate. Small snowflakes littered the ground here and there signaling the change from Fire country to the Snow Village.

Sakura had them pause to rest for an hour and told them she was going to scout around. Kakashi didn't like it but he decided to let her be. He knew she had to prepare herself for her upcoming battle. He just hoped she wouldn't get hurt and that they would both survive, but a small part of him wanted Sasuke to suffer like Sakura had for the past six years. He was angry at the shinobi, but he could not hate him as Sakura did, for he was not the one that had been betrayed.

Sakura returned to the group with her mind set. She would make Sasuke pay for what he had done to her. He will know what it's like to have your heart ripped out and torn to shreds. She was going to hurt him every way she knew how and she didn't care if she had to die doing it! He wanted revenge, she'd show him true revenge; there's nothing worse than a broken hearted woman unless it's a broken hearted woman out for revenge!

After three hours of searching, Kakashi halted the group and summon Pakuun and his other hounds. "Sakura, do you have the article with Sasuke's scent?" Kakashi asked softly.

Sakura nodded and pulled out Sasuke's Hidden Leaf headband. Kakashi just stared at the thing as though it were speaking to him. Naruto let out a gasp and looked to Sakura who had her head bowed as the dog came near to sniff it. The little puppy-looking canine lifted its head into the air along with the others.

"I can smell him, but the scent is being covered with others. He must have given them something of his as well." Pakuun observed to the group.

"Will you be able to track him Pakuun?" Kakashi asked quietly. The dog sniffed again and then nodded. "All right then, Pakuun, lead Sakura towards him. Naruto, Sai, split up and find the others. We have to distract them so that Sakura can sneak through undetected if only for a few moments." Kakashi said.

Sai and Naruto nodded and disappeared, following one of the other canines that Kakashi had created. Kakashi was the last remaining and came up behind Sakura. He put a hand on her shoulder and sensed how tense she was. "Just be careful Sakura, please be careful." That was all he said before he disappeared off into the trees.

Sakura gave them all a decent head start and then continued silently through the trees. She had told them all about the ninjas that formed up Team Hebi; Karin the chakra sensor, Juugo the unstable one, and Suigetsu the water manipulating ninja. She hoped they would all succeed. Her mission depended on theirs succeeding.

She continued to travel and then stopped dead behind Pakuun just in time to dodge the kunai that were thrown in her general direction. Pakuun disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura looked up to see the back of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She knew it was him because only he wears the symbol on his back, not even Itachi; his murderous brother would wear the Uchiha clan symbol on his clothing.

Now it was time for her to face him. She could feel all the hatred and loathing of him building up inside of her like a raging inferno, a fire that couldn't be controlled. Her anger was great, but her control was better. She pushed the fury aside and drew her kunai. "Sasuke Uchiha, you have been deemed a missing nin from Konoha. I am here to bring you back by command of the fifth Hokage, will you comply?" Sakura had to ask that, because she would have to take him there without a fight if he went willingly. But she already knew the question to her answer.

A kunai was tossed in her direction; she merely caught it and tossed it right back. "Fine, then I will bring you back." She had only whispered this but she knew Sasuke had heard her. The kunai hit directly in his back but there was a suddenly poof and he was gone. "Substitution jutsu." Sakura merely nodded to herself. "Clever Uchiha, but don't run from me, I want you to fight me Uchiha! Or are you too afraid to be beaten?" Sakura had to insult his pride, or else he would never come down.

Sasuke was suddenly behind her, a kunai pointed at her delicate throat as he pulled on of her arms back towards his body so she couldn't reach for a weapon. "Do you really wish to fight me Sakura?" He cooed into her ear. "You're going to get hurt Sakura, just go home and play ninja there. You're too weak to beat me." He whispered into her ear.

Her log hair blew in the breeze and tickled his nose. That was the distraction she needed as she brought her head back and hit him in the face hard, she heard his nose bust and knew she probably had his blood on her hair, but she didn't care.

She flipped forward a few more times before landing in a crouch and glancing around. Four shruiken came flying at her from the right and she just barely had time to dodge those attacks when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, his knee connecting with her jaw, but a small pop echoed and her shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

From the shadows of the trees, she watched him and pulled out several kunai. She tucked one in the valley of her breasts, hidden swiftly by the material and then dove at him; so far she'd only used one jutsu and was focusing on saving her chakra for last.

He was suddenly behind her; but she had anticipated this and brought her foot back in time to connect with his stomach. He was sent flying a few feet into the base of the tree. He was already up again though and angrier this time. His Sharingan activated and he stared at her.

Sakura could feel his Sharingan on her and forced herself not to look into his eyes. There was too much at stake here, she had to keep focused. In a whirl of Sakura blossoms, she vanished.

Sasuke couldn't track her now, for some reason, his Sharingan couldn't locate her. So he had to search for her physically. "Come on Sakura, do you really want to play these kind of games?" He called. A rustle in the leaves alerted him and he just barely dodged a well aimed kunai. If he hadn't moved, he would have lost something very vital to his clan's survival. "Playing dirty now are we?" He smirked.

Suddenly, Sakura was behind him, he turned just in time to block a good high kick. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward, but she dropped into the splits before bringing her other leg around to kick him once more. He caught both of her ankles and held her upside down, a big mistake on his part; she gave him a nice punch to the groin that sent him down to the ground almost in tears.

She landed on her hands and flipped to land on her feet perfectly crouched. She back towards him and kicked him into a tree, but he was already recovering and came at her once more, his Sharingan was activated again. His fist was flying right at her chest but she knocked it away and walloped him one good with a punch that she had focused her chakra into. He was sent flying, but she had made a mistake and looked into his Sharingan. She cursed herself for being so foolish and moved to disappear again.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was too quick and had her pinned against a tree by her throat so she couldn't move or breathe or talk. He growled and forced her higher, the rough bark of the tree gouging into her soft skin and causing angry red marks to appear, moments later they bled. "It's over Sakura." He grabbed her long bubble-gum pink hair and forced her down to the ground and held her there. Tears started to form from the jerking on her hair. She pulled a kunai from her sandal and sliced it through her long beautiful hair.

Her strands went flying as she disappeared for a moment leaving a shocked Sasuke holding at least six inches of her long pink hair in his hands.

"It's not over yet." Sakura hissed as she punched him again; she had used chakra in that punch too, his collarbone was broken, she could tell by the way it had snapped when she punched him.

Now Sasuke was fed up, he knocked Sakura's feeble kick away from him and performed his special jutsu. The chidori was greater than Sakura had ever seen; and he was coming right for her!

Sakura had been preparing for this! She gathered what remained of her chakra in her palms and formed a kind of anti-chidori. He came at her and she went after him. They both attacked, a loud explosion erupted in the thick woods.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai had all appeared about ten minutes into the fight after returning from their battles and were watching in awe. They were unable to see what was happening at the moment because of all the dust and smoke that had formed.

A few seconds later, Naruto gasped at the sight. Sasuke and Sakura's hands were linked together, her head lying against his chest, his chin resting on her head. It looked as though if either moved, they would fall; they were both depleted of chakra. They both were breathing hard as they fought not to fall and admit defeat.

Sasuke felt her small body pressed against his, her hair was like silk under his chin. She could hear his heartbeat: _thump…thump…thump._ She found her strength just before he did and pushed him back.

Sasuke staggered to find his balance as the tiny kunoichi leapt at him. Her body tackled his to the ground and now it was just a mere battle of who was stronger than the other. She forced his hands down as she straddled his waist. She could feel the sharp sides of the kunai gently slicing into her breasts because of how she was pushing against him. He had disarmed her of all others but that one.

"Give up Sasuke." Sakura growled at him.

But the stubborn Uchiha merely growled back and flipped her over so that he was on top and crushing her to the ground. Her hair was spread out gently beneath her like a halo. He could see the fury and rage that dwelled in her emerald eyes. He smirked and pressed down harder successfully pinning her arms to the ground. She began to struggle against him but he was too heavy and she was too tired.

Just when she stopped struggling, Sasuke gave her the opening she needed, he moved in for the kill by choking her round the neck. The air left her lungs almost immediately; she didn't have much time left. Her small hands pulled the kunai from her hiding place and rammed it into his stomach twisting it slightly to make sure the wound was deep and he couldn't fight any longer..

Sasuke's eyes registered surprise for a moment before he looked at her determined face. He cursed and then fell on her, crushing her to the ground once more. She pushed his larger form off her and rolled away from him. She watched as he slowly bled to death.

Naruto was beside them instantly, along with Kakashi and Sai. Naruto was shaking the Uchiha trying to rouse him. But she knew he would die very soon. She should have felt happy about that, that's what she had wanted, him to suffer like she did. But somewhere deep inside of her, there was her twelve-year-old self screaming to save him, to heal him, to hold him.

"Please Sakura, please don't let him die." Naruto pleaded with her.

He looked so damn helpless for the moment that she had to comply. She pushed Kakashi away from her and crawled to Sasuke. "Move." She growled at Naruto before placing her hands over Sasuke.

She tugged the kunai from his stomach and held her now glowing green hands over the wound and healed it with the last ounce of chakra she had left. As she did so, she fainted right into the arms of Sai. He gently picked her up and then looked down at Sasuke angrily. He didn't understand why she would save him, he had caused her so much pain, and even now, he tried to kill her but yet she still showed him mercy. He didn't deserve Sakura's mercy or her love.

Sai merely walked away from the two and headed towards Konoha. Kakashi didn't stop him as he darted off. He passed ANBU shinobi who were picking up the other former Team Hebi members. It seemed that only Sasuke had survived, but even he shouldn't have.

Naruto and Kakashi followed Sai and Sakura at a much slower pace in fear of injuring the bleeding shinobi any further. Sakura had healed the fatal wound she'd dealt him but she didn't have enough chakra to stop the bleeding, they had to get him to the hospital, and fast!

* * *

Okay, I'm done for now. I won't update until I get some reads and/or reviews. I hope you enjoy it!

Remember, if you have a problem with my story, get over it. I couldn't care less if you think it sucks. If you have any suggestions or whatever, send them to me!

I'll update soon, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3: For the Children

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do **not** own Naruto or any of the characters within the Naruto anime/manga.

* * *

There will be only a few extra pairings in here which I know will include: Naruto/Hinata; Ino/Shikamaru; Neji/Tenten 

So please enjoy this chapter and please review.

Also:

Regular narration of the story.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the bright rays of the sun shining on her pale face. You'd think that for a ninja who was always working and training outside, she'd have a nice tan, but she didn't. It wasn't fair. The irony of it all made Sakura roll her eyes before groaning at the bright sunlight. It was if the sun demanded she get up and stop fooling around. 

Just as Sakura tried to get up, she discovered that she was restrained down into a white bed that wasn't hers. She looked around the room dizzily for a moment before recognizing where she was: Konoha Hospital!

Struggling, Sakura tried to free herself from her bed prison but to no avail. She was too weak to break free and she could not summon an ounce of chakra. She felt very panicky all of a sudden; what if she were attacked? She wouldn't be able to save herself! Her breaths were coming in short gasps as she felt her body tighten and tense. But she forced herself to take slow deep breaths to calm herself down before she did any more damage to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunade-sama walked into the room wearing a grim look. But that look completely disappeared when the Godaime saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her helplessly from underneath the bed restraints.

Sakura gave her former sensei a pleading look that said, _'Look, get these damn things off of me so I can move.'_

Tsunade shook her head at the girl and quickly released the bindings. Grabbing the clipboard, she checked off a couple more things before sitting on the bed to smile at the woman. "You have no idea how proud of you I am Sakura." Tsunade said warmly before pulling the girl into a hug.

Sakura was startled at first but finally gave in; she was too tired to resist the large woman's grasp. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, it means a lot coming from you." Sakura replied with a rare genuine smile.

"Would I get that if I said I was proud of you too?" A voice came from the shadows.

Both Tsunade and Sakura turned to look as a silver-haired man with a mask slanted across his face appeared. He gave them a smile, they knew it because his uncovered eye crinkled and the material around his mouth bunched upwards in his grin.

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know that you were there." Sakura said before giving him a smile of happiness. "But thank you, it does mean a lot to me." She gave Kakashi a hug as well.

After that little stint, Sakura returned to her normal self as she lay back against the bed. She still had a small fever but it was almost gone from the passing minutes. An hour later, Sakura was released from the hospital and was free to walk about by herself.

Sakura went to visit Naruto and Hinata at their new apartment; they'd moved in together last year after discovering they'd been in love for a while with one another. Sakura's hand was poised to knock at Naruto's door when she could hear giggling from the other side.

"Naruto-kun!" That was Hinata's voice.

"Hi-na-ta…" And that was Naruto's voice.

There was the sound of a large crash and a shriek from Hinata. "Na-Naruto!" That was the first time Hinata didn't use the suffix for his name. "Look what you did; you broke it!" Hinata was clearly upset.

"I'll make it up to you," came the deep and husky voice of Naruto.

A blush had started to form on Sakura's face as she listened to the playful antics of her friends. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and let her hand fall to her side in defeat. It looked like she would be spending her day alone.

She couldn't visit Kakashi-sensei or Sai because they had gone out on a mission of great importance, psh! Yeah right! She sighed as she followed the winding paths on the ground until she was in front of her apartment.

As she neared the door, it burst open and Sakura was tackled to the ground by two vicious little children that were trying to kill her with hugs and kisses. (Had ya goin' there, didn't I?)

"Okaa-san! You're back, you're back! Suko was being mean to me!" This was the excited voice of a little girl with long raven hair with a natural pink highlight streaked through every now and then.

"Ayaka was being annoying Okaa-san!" This was the voice of a little boy barely a few inches taller than the girl. He had bright green eyes just a bit of a darker shade of green than Sakura's were. He had short spiky raven hair just like the girl's only his had the natural streaks of silver coursing through it. "Shika-kun and Ino-san left earlier this morning. They had a mission they had to attend to and we were good all day long."

Sakura laughed gently as she stood up, the two children clinging to her like little monkeys to a tree. She set the down on the ground upon entering and shut the door. She looked around and couldn't help but stare. The apartment was spic and span! There wasn't a thing out of place. Wait a second, there was something missing and Sakura knew it. But she couldn't place it. She looked around the apartment for anything that was missing or shouldn't be there and discovered a picture above the fireplace mantle.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she lightly ran her creamy fingers over the glass of the frame. It was the picture of the new Team 7. The older picture was gone and she didn't know why.

Ayaka had a sorry look on her face while Suko just sighed before walking over to Sakura. "Okaa-san, Ino-san and Shika-kun thought it would be best if you tried to get over him." Suko didn't know what Ino had meant but he knew it was important he told his okaa-san.

Sakura's face was turned down; her bangs hooded her eyes in shadows as she placed the picture face down before turning on her heel. She wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. But she held that deep inside of her and pushed it away until she was perfectly fine.

Ayaka and Suko came up behind Sakura and hugged her legs. "We're sorry Okaa-san; we didn't mean to make you mad." Ayaka was on the verge of tears, she didn't want her mommy to cry! Suko was as silent as ever but his tight grip on Sakura's leg said everything.

Sakura bent down and hugged both children before moving away towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Sakura had just barely asked that and received a 'hai' from the both of them when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Suko said before darting off towards the door. He inched it open to see who was there before opening it fully. A ninja stood in front of him and smiled at the kid. The ninja asked for Sakura who appeared right behind the boy.

"Tsunade-sama needs you in her office ASAP." The ninja said before bowing to the woman and disappearing.

Sakura sighed as she looked at her two wards and ruffled their hair. "When's the last time you two saw Tsunade baa-chan?" Her eyebrow was raised as she waited for an answer.

Ayaka's eyes lit up with enthusiasm as she disappeared back into her bedroom and reappeared with her favorite teddy bear. "Let's go mommy!"

Suko just rolled his eyes at his younger sister and took her hand as normal and then Sakura's hand. And in a whirl of cherry blossoms, all three were gone.

Moments later Sakura, Suko, and Ayaka were standing outside the Konoha hospital. The two children followed Sakura inside and stopped at the desk as she began to speak with another medic Nin. Sakura then turned to the two children and smiled while ruffling their hair with her hands. "Now, behave and stay with Miko-san, and don't go running around and getting in anyone's way!" Sakura ordered before turning to walk off towards the Hokage's office.

Suko and Ayaka looked at each other and then at the tall female nurse standing in front of them. A little grin was plastered on Ayaka's face as she walked forwards, her black teddy bear grasped in her small arms tightly. "Miko-san, I'm thirsty, may I have some water?" This was said politely and with a generous smile that made the woman smile back.

"Of course Ayaka-chan, wait here and I'll be right back, okay?" With that Miko walked off towards the staff room not suspecting a single thing.

Sakura appeared at the Hokage's door and knocked twice upon entering. She bowed to her former sensei and sat down in one of the comfy black chairs; legs crossed, back straight.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples gently with her fingertips as she gazed at the smaller woman in front of her. What she was about to force upon Sakura was cruel and she hated it, but the council had out voted her and she'd lost the battle. "Sakura, please understand, this is not what I wanted. I was totally against it but I was out voted." Tsunade was trying to make it seem less bad than it really was and get herself out of the pink-haired kunoichi's warpath.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the Godaime before leaning forward slightly, her lips pursed and her fingertips touching one another. "What are you trying to say Tsunade-sama?" She was actually curious to know what had her former sensei so flustered that she would be reduced to euphemizing what she wanted to tell Sakura.

"Because of Sasuke's extensive injuries, and because you are the only one with available room, we need you to take care of the Uchiha as he heals from intensive injuries and keep an eye on him." Tsunade prepared herself for the kunoichi's anger to flare up.

Surprisingly, Sakura had kept her cool even though fury and rage and anger flashed in her deep emerald green eyes as she clenched her hands together in one big fist. "Why?" It was a simple question but her voice was laced with anger and venom; and quite frankly, that scared the Hokage, not because she feared for her life, but because this showed how much Sakura had changed-and not for the better.

"Sasuke had apparently been in a battle days before yours and had some serious internal bleeding. When you fought him you ripped him open even more inside and your kunai made contact with his internal organs. We healed the rest of what we could but he needs constant supervision and constant healing. And frankly, you are the only one with that capability, the only one who has enough of a heart to do it as well." Tsunade hoped her words made an impact.

Sakura was angry, but there was a pang in her icy heart when Tsunade told her she'd almost killed him. But that had been her intent in the beginning, right? She shook those thoughts away from her mind mentally before returning the Godaime's intense stare. "How can you expect me to do this, just like that?" She snapped her fingers. "I cannot forgive him for what he's done. He is a traitor, the entire embodiment of everything I hate!" Sakura snapped angrily. She was so desperately trying to control her temper; but she so badly wanted to pump the nearest enemy full with her chakra filled fists.

Tsunade sighed before walking over to Sakura. "Sakura, I want you to know that this wasn't my decision. I voted against it but they all seemed to think that you, the one person whom he betrayed the most, would be the only one able to help him and keep him safe. He needs you Sakura, whether he admits it or not, and you need him as well." Tsunade said.

Eyes flashed dangerously as the shinobi stood up quickly, her chair flying backwards. "I don't need him, I hate him!" Sakura seethed.

The Hokage rubbed her eyes as she stood up as well. "Please Sakura, look at yourself. You've become so cold and we are all so worried about you. We want the old Sakura back. We miss her, even though we love the new and improved Sakura, we miss the old twelve-year-old Sakura that loved everyone and everything."

Sakura glared at Tsunade before turning away in her anger and moving quickly out the door. The Hokage's hand on her arm stopped her only a moment as she brushed it off. "The old Sakura was weak and she isn't here anymore!" Sakura sneered as she stomped off.

"Sakura, you will take care of him. It is not a request, it is an order. And in one year, he will be brought to trial, you must help him renew himself and watch over him or else he will die. Do you understand?" Tsunade shouted to the retreating girl.

"Fine, one year; but don't expect me to care whether he lives or dies." Sakura hissed before disappearing to go and find the children.

_Meanwhile…_

Suko and Ayaka smirked at each other as they watched the retreating figure of Miko, the medic Nin watching them, disappear down the left hall way.

"You are a conniving little schemer Aya; I hope you never plot against me." Suko said seriously. They both took off down the opposite hallway, away from the medic Nin.

Ayaka giggled as they passed by a nurse who was coming out of a room. The lady had to practically jump over the two dashing children to avoid crushing them as well as dropping everything she held in her hands; the woman almost screamed in fright.

The two children darted into a room to avoid the eyes of any medics who were walking around; they didn't want their fun to end just yet-if you could imagine.

Neji heard his door open and close quickly and watched as two familiar children darted inside and pressed their backs against the door. The little girl was giggling and the boy just rolled his eyes. A smirk crossed the Hyuuga's usually emotionless mask he calls a face. "Ayaka, Suko, what are you two doing here and where is Haruno-san?" He asked.

Aya and Suko turned suddenly and looked over to see one of their mother's friends. "Uncle Neji!" Aya screamed as she ran over to him and was followed by an extremely annoyed-looking Suko.

Neji caught Ayaka as she jumped on him and winced visibly. He was injured pretty badly and didn't need the weight of the small child to hurt him anymore by jumping on him. "It's nice to see you too Aya-chan."

Ayaka began talking rapidly about random things while Neji and Suko listened nonchalantly. The door opened suddenly to reveal a very worried Miko. She glanced at the children and put a hand to her hip; a water bottle dangled in her left hand. "I've been looking all over for you two. Why'd you run off like that? It's dangerous and you shouldn't be wandering around the hospital and bothering patients." Miko said irritably.

Suko glanced at his sister and gave a nod to Neji as if to say goodbye and both of them darted for the door, right past a now aggravated Miko who took off after them.

Miko was hot on their trail when they suddenly turned a hall way and disappeared into a room. Miko turned the corner and didn't see them. She panicked and began to randomly check rooms for the two small children.

The door opened and closed silently as Ayaka and Suko ducked in and hid beneath the bed of an unconscious man and hid behind the falling pieces of white linen. They heard the door open a little louder this time and knew Miko was checking in the room. They dare not breathe for fear of her finding their hiding place. Footsteps surrounded them and then quickly disappeared as the door opened and closed once more.

Suko sighed with relief as her footsteps faded into the distance. He turned to his sister and opened his mouth to speak to her. "She's gone now Aya, so let's…" But he stopped mid-sentence seeing as Aya wasn't crouching down with him anymore but instead standing up and staring at the figure lying on the hospital bed. "Aya, come on, let's go. What're you doing?"

"Shh, be quiet Suko." Aya hushed her brother as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the top of the tall bed. She was inching her hand closer and closer to the man's face. "Doesn't he remind you of the man in okaa-san's stories?" Ayaka asked her brother as her fingers gently grazed his cheek. She then moved the down to his nose and tilted her head in wonder as she touched his face once more. He had dark raven hair and his skin was kind of pale indicating he wasn't doing too good and was probably injured somewhere.

A hand shot out and grabbed Ayaka's tiny wrist in a bruising grip causing her to yelp in both fright and pain. "Ow!" She struggled as she tried to free herself from the man's death grip.

"Ayaka!" Suko cried fearfully as he leapt up to tug on his sister's arm; trying to retch it from the man's grasp. "Let go of her!" Suko demanded.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he glared down at the intruders that dared to attack him in his sleep. But he realized that the so called 'intruders' were really just two children. A small, fragile-looking girl with beautiful onyx eyes and raven-colored hair that had bubble-gum pink streaks throughout it struggled in his grasp. She reminded him of someone he knew, but he couldn't place her. The other was a boy-a bit bigger than the girl-who had dark jade eyes and raven hair just like the girl; only, the boy's was spiked like Sasuke's hair and it had silver streaks running through it. It took a moment to register that Sasuke was hurting the small girl and let go of her.

Ayaka fell to the floor with a sickening crack and cried out in pain. Then, her tears began to flow rapidly and freely as she wailed loudly, hurting Sasuke's sensitive ears. Suko was at her side in a minute and trying to pry his sister's arm from her body so he could look it over.

She whimpered as Suko's hands trailed over her injured arm and almost screamed when he touched her elbow. It was broken; she knew because her mother was a medic Nin and it hurt like hell!

Suko turned towards the man (Sasuke) and pulled a kunai from his pocket and glared at the man, he stood in a defensive stance in front of his sister as if to protect her from him.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at the boy's antics and laid back against the bed, wincing as he felt a pain in his abdomen. "What do you plan on doing with that weapon boy?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Are you going to kill me or stand there all day?" He taunted the boy with a smirk.

Suko growled under his breath and jumped in the air to land perfectly atop the man. But Sasuke was too quick for him, even injured as he was, and caught the boy deftly in mid-jump and yanked the kunai from his hand. Suko dropped back down on his behind right next to his sister and winced.

Sasuke studied the kunai intently; there was a carving on the base of the kunai where it was held. It was quite small for his hands but too large for the boy's. Sasuke squinted to read the carving in the poor light he received from the shaded windows.

_S. Haruno_

He read it over and over again. Could it be hers? But then why would the boy have it? Sasuke glanced over at the boy and girl once more, this time he took a good look at them. The girl, Aya he thought her name was, looked a great deal like her; and the boy, although more masculine, looked like her as well. But what really disturbed Sasuke was that the boy and girl also looked a bit like him. But that wasn't possible, he'd never had any kids in his entire life and they each looked to be at least five years of age. "How old are you?" Sasuke demanded before he could even think.

Ayaka glared up at the man-definitely like her, Sasuke thought-and stood up, ignoring the pain in her arm, and scoffed at him. "I'm telling my mommy on you! And then you'll be sorry!" She turned away from him, her eyes and cheeks still glistening with tears, and walked towards the door. Suko tried running after her but the door slammed open and revealed a very pissed off Sakura Haruno.

Sakura glanced down at the two children and immediately, her intense glare stopped. Ayaka was holding her arm and crying and whimpering in pain while Suko was staring at them helplessly. Sakura scooped the small trembling girl in her arms and moved her hand over her daughter's broken elbow. Her eyes narrowed in anger as her glowing green hand healed the shattered bone. Her gaze then swung up to meet Suko. She glared questioningly.

Suko gulped and shook his head before pointing to the bed to reveal a shocked Sasuke Uchiha staring emotionlessly at the trio. Sakura's eyes narrowed as Aya gave another whimper and placed her head against Sakura's neck. Sakura noticed a kunai in Sasuke's hand; but it wasn't just any kunai, it was hers!

Sasuke could only stare as Sakura swept the little girl into her arms and calmed the crying child. Her gaze then moved from the girl to the boy and then-after the boy pointed to him-to himself. Her eyes were narrowed into angry slits and this angered Sasuke. She didn't have any right to glare at him that way; so he did the childish thing and glared right back at her.

Sakura set Ayaka down and walked over to Suko before kneeling before him. "Are you all right?" Sakura whispered kindly as she checked him over. Suko couldn't meet her eyes because he knew they had disobeyed her and nodded mutely. "Go stand by your sister." A command from Sakura that Suko followed immediately, he didn't dare anger her further.

When the two children were standing at a safe distance, Sakura walked towards Sasuke, her eyes hooded by her long pink bangs. She stopped short of the bed and, with speed unbeknownst to anyone in the room, snatched her kunai from Sasuke and held it at his throat. Sasuke could only stare in confusion; he didn't know what had happened until she pressed the cold steel against his neck. It was sharp and he could already feel it pricking his skin there; a thin line of red appeared before blood spilled down the sides slowly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat." Sakura said in a dark whisper that was meant for only Sasuke to hear.

Before Sasuke could say anything, another voice replied. "Because then you would become just like him." It was the voice of Tsunade. She stepped into the room and immediately noticed Suko and Ayaka. She paled before putting her hands on their shoulders and looking to Sakura. "And you wouldn't want them to know you were a killer, now would you Sakura. You're much kinder than that; you are merciful."

Sasuke's fists clenched as he watched Sakura intently; waiting for a reaction or at least something to happen.

Sakura's hand withdrew as she stepped back from the Uchiha. She glared hatefully at Sasuke before turning on her heel and grasping the kids' hands and walking out the door. "I'll leave the door unlocked." That was all she said as she disappeared out the door. She tugged the children along and then teleported home; vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and glared at him as he glared at her. "You should be grateful."

"Oh? And why is that?" Sasuke retorted smartly.

It took all of Tsunade's self control not to just smack him and beat him to a bloody pulp right there. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his arrogant face. "You will be staying at Sakura's for a year until your trial. If you haven't changed your attitude and shown some remorse for what you've done, you will die." Tsunade said stoically before turning on her heel to exit the room. She paused before leaving it totally and turned back towards the injured shinobi. "You don't deserve this second chance Sasuke, but the council believes you are worthy enough to have one. They don't want to lose your strong clan blood; though I don't see anything worth keeping." Tsunade paused.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't care, but he did find it interesting that he would be staying with Sakura. He wondered how she'd react. _'She'll probably be all over me like she used to be; although she has filled out nicely.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"She didn't have a choice in this matter, but she was given permission to kill you if you try to escape again. And believe me when I say this Sasuke, she will not hesitate to do so. The only reason you survived last time is because Naruto pleaded her for your life." Tsunade said. "You leave in an hour to be transported to Sakura's where you will remain in bed for at least two weeks. You will not go anywhere after that unless accompanied by Sakura." With that, Tsunade disappeared from his view and her footsteps slowly faded into the distance.

So Sasuke would be spending his time at Sakura's eh? He smirked visibly. _'I could have fun with this.'_ He thought before lying back once more to gain an hour of rest before he was moved to her house. The last thought that went through his head was, _'I wonder who those kids were…'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. 

Yeah, I know Sasuke seems like a bastard, but he will get better eventually. He's just got to realize how stupid he'd been and I know you all are wondering who the kids are right? Well you're just going to have to find out. But no, they aren't Sasuke's.

Please rate and _review. _I am already working on the fourth chapter but I would like to know how I'm doing before I continue onwards.

And thanks to all of you who have rated:

**DarkAngelRakell-** Thank you for reading.

**Kai-Hime-** Thank you for your kindness, it is truely appreciated. I hope I get that many reviews.

**Goddess Psyche- **I know that Sasuke is acting like an ass whole, but he will get better. And no, Sakura will not be getting together with Sai, although that will...no. I won't tell you. Hehe. You'll just have to keep reading to find out the relashionship between Sai and Sakura. Don't get your hopes up though, this is a Sakura/Sasuke fanfic.

**jejeaza- **Thank you for the compliment and for reading. I really appreciate that you took time to review. Please keep reading and reviewing!

_Thank you for reading and taking time to review._


	4. Chapter 4: Fix that which is Broken

**Chapter 4: Fix that which is _Broken_**

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I took me about an hour to write it. I was kind of excited.

You'll start to see some of how Sakura has changed. Some mysteries will arise and you will begin to question whether she is the same Sakura she always has been. You will have to read to find out. But Sakura will never completely become another entity because deep inside she loves everyone and everything, but she forced herself to forget and so fell to her own darkness.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Naruto (or the Uchiha either! Sasuke, rawr!)

Just so you know:

**_'Concious or Inner Sakura speaking'_**

_'Thoughts by named character'_

Regular actions and so forth./ "Speaking."

_Dream_

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Fix that which is Broken**

Sakura woke up suddenly, her body drenched in sweat. She kicked her quilt off only to regret doing so because of the midnight breeze that burst through her open window. She moved off the bed and to the window; a cool breeze blew past and caused her to shiver.

Silently, Sakura walked across the cold linoleum floor and to their rooms. First, she stopped at Ayaka's door and opened the door to look in on the sleeping girl. Ayaka was facing the window, her black teddy bear clutched desperately within her left arm's grasp. Sakura sighed before pulling the blankets up more to cover her daughter and then disappeared from the room, the door closing shut with only a light click.

That light 'click' from Ayaka's door had been enough though; enough to wake up Sasuke. He bit back a moan of pain from his stiff legs as he moved them from the bed to the floor. He remembered Tsunade telling him he needed to stay in bed for two weeks at least; yeah, like he was going to listen to her.

Sakura entered Suko's room and smiled softly as she gazed at her little 'prince' as she so lovingly called him. She tiptoed to his bedside and saw he had not been asleep, but rather, he was still awake and just staring at the ceiling. Sakura sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Suko… you should be sleeping."

Suko looked up at her before wrapping his small arms around her tiny waist and burying his face in her lap. Sakura gave a slight chuckle before pulling him into her embrace and lying back against the headboard. "What's the matter?" She asked him as her hand rubbed comforting circles on his back.

The boy looked up at her and just shrugged. "It's my fault; it's my fault that Aya was hurt. I shouldn't have let her get that close to him." Suko was on the verge of tears but Sakura just began to rock him back and forth to comfort him.

"No Suko, it wasn't your fault. Sasuke is a dangerous man. Don't ever trust him; don't ever believe a word he says. He's a liar and a traitor." Sakura said bitterly.

"Then, why is he here Okaa-san?" Suko asked gently.

"He needs to learn a lesson, a hard lesson. I'm going to beat humility into his head even if it kills us both." Sakura said. She felt Suko jump in her arms, he clutched onto her body tighter. "Don't worry, I won't die."

"Promise?" Suko whispered.

Sakura nodded to the boy, "I promise. But you must also promise me something in return all right?"

Suko nodded and waited patiently to hear her out.

"You are going to be staying with Uncle Naruto for a month and I want you to behave yourself all right? And you have to promise me to take care of your sister while you're there." Sakura said while pulling him into her lap to make it easier on her legs; they still hurt from her fight with Sasuke.

"Okay, but I'm not tired right now." Suko yawned slightly and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Not tired huh?" Sakura laughed before standing and tucking Suko in. "Need a lullaby?"

Suko gave her a weird look before glancing around and then nodding in contentment as she sang softly to him. Her light, melodic voice traveled around the room as she whispered a lullaby to her son.

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni _

_oyoida kokoro _

_kumo ga hakobu ashita ni _

_hazunda koe _

_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni _

_furueta kokoro _

_hoshi ga nagare koboreta yawarakai namida _

_suteki da ne _

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara _

_ikitai yo Kimi no machi ie ude no naka _

_sono mune _

_karada azuke _

_yoi ni magire _

_yumemiru_

_kaze wa tomari kotoba wa _

_yasashii maboroshi _

_kumo wa yabure ashita wa _

_tooku no koe _

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo _

_nagareta kokoro _

_hoshi ga yurete koboreta _

_kakusenai namida _

_suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara _

_ikitai yo _

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka _

_sono kao _

_sotto furete _

_asa ni tokeru _

_yumemiru_

Slowly, Suko's eyes fell closed as Sakura's voice disappeared in a soft whisper of soothing nonsense and nothingness. He didn't see the tears slipping down her face as she pulled his covers up to his shoulders and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you, mom." Sakura froze for a second as she looked at the boy. A small, sad smile graced her gentle lips. Then, Sakura exited his room silently and walked back towards her room; but instead of going to her room, she turned and entered the room from across it. She needed to check on the Uchiha.

Sasuke had woken up when he first heard movement in the house. Through the crack in the door, he saw Sakura's door open and her small figure padded silently past his and into the room next to hers. He could see, barely, that she leaned over a bed and was checking on someone. When Sakura moved away he could see the little girl from earlier sleeping. _'So she is Sakura's daughter.'_ Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt a pang of jealousy run through him; but he quickly shoved it aside as Sakura headed straight out the door to the opposite room adjacent to his.

This time Sasuke could hear voices, hers and a boy's voice. Probably the one from earlier as well; they were both hers, then. It was then that he heard a soft, sad melody floating through the hallways eerily before settling in his room. The voice was filled with grief and sorrow. This angered Sasuke once more, and was again for an unknown reason. But his eyes lit up in realization as the words reached his sensitive ears. It was the same lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was young. Sakura was singing an Uchiha lullaby; the words brought tears to his eyes-but they remained unshed as he forced them back. But still, the flashback was forced into his mind…

_**A small boy with short spiky hair and longer raven bangs fell into a kneeling position on the ground; his chest heaving, trying to control his breathing. He had been training for hours straight. Now he didn't enough strength to stand and continue.**_

_**A woman with kind onyx eyes that matched the boys and raven hair that hung to her shoulders appeared behind the boy; kneeling next to him. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulled his exhausted body into hers and lifted him up.**_

_**The boy was placed in a bed as the woman sat down next to him. She smiled at his narrowed eyes and moved a piece of hair. "You are a strong boy, my son, but even strong ninja know when to quit. Don't tire yourself out like that." She gave a little chuckle.**_

_**The boy just huffed at her and then sighed as she pulled the blankets up to his chin and tucked him in. "Okaa-san, I want to be the strongest ninja. I want to prove I'm stronger than Itachi." The little boy said.**_

_**The woman's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of her eldest son. But the look passed quickly making the boy wonder if he'd actually seen it or just imagined it. "Sasuke, you do not want to be like your brother."**_

"_**Yes I do!" The boy replied defiantly. "I want to prove to him that I can beat him!"**_

_**The woman sighed as her fingers stroked his cheek gently. "Is that what you really want? To be stronger than him?"**_

"_**Yes, I do."**_

"_**How will you become stronger than him?" She asked coyly.**_

"_**I'll train everyday and I'll practice until I can't practice anymore." Sasuke said determinedly.**_

_**His mother's eyes narrowed in anger at her son. "Training and practicing and knowledge alone are not enough." Her voice and tone were almost bitter.**_

"_**What do you mean mother?" Sasuke was worried, why was she acting like this? Was something the matter?**_

"_**You can't become the best unless you have someone to protect." His mother said this gently, lovingly as she smiled at him.**_

_**Little Sasuke's face scrunched up as he tried to understand what she had said. "What do you mean someone to protect?"**_

_**The woman smiled gently and shook her head. "Never you mind Sasuke. You will understand it one day. Only then will you become the strongest Uchiha. And you will be the first to ever understand the true meaning of life and of love…"**_

_**Sasuke just gazed at her questioningly. Her fingers at his mouth silenced any more questions and he sighed. "Mother, I'm not tired." He yawned at this slightly and blushed.**_

_**She smirked before ruffling his hair. "You will be soon." With that, the woman opened her mouth and began to sing to him a soft lullaby.**_

Sasuke's eyes opened instantly as the door hinges creaked open. He blinked back the tears and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. _'Someone to protect…'_ Sasuke still didn't understand his mother's words; but now wasn't the time to be pondering them as he watched Sakura come closer. He closed his eyes quickly to prevent her from noticing he was awake and to ignore her as well.

Sakura sighed to herself as she tiptoed into the Uchiha's room quietly. She knew he was at least semi awake because of his breathing patterns. She chose to ignore this fact and ran her cool fingers over his forehead before placing the base of her wrist against it. He was slightly warm but no serious fever there.

Sasuke could feel the warmth of her wrist against his forehead and gave a soft sigh. But when she removed it, he did all he could do not to groan. She then ran her fingers over his covered arms lightly, checking for injuries of course. Then her fingers found their way over to his stomach and he winced as they just barely touched him.

Sakura knew he was awake now and sighed before pulling the blanket back. But before she could do anything else, her wrist was locked-almost painfully tight-in Sasuke's steel grip. She looked over to his face with narrowed eyes to find him glaring at her. "Let go of me Uchiha-san." Sakura said this flatly, no emotion behind any of her words. Her eyes were blank and looked almost soulless as she waited for him to let her go.

Sasuke was startled at the look she gave him, but he didn't show that; no, any emotion from the Uchiha was basically impossible. At her command, his grip tightened before letting go of it. She winced only slightly and he almost felt bad-almost.

Sakura wanted to smack him across the face but resisted the urge to do so and none-to-gently began to remove his bandages. Her hands finally tugged the last piece of wrap from his bloody wound and she placed her glowing green hands over his abdomen. She found the source of the problem, he was bleeding internally still. She sighed before looking over to Sasuke. "This will hurt."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her. "Hn."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes before pressing her hands to the wound. She heard him hiss in pain but continued to work her chakra to stop the bleeding. She worked at it for several long pain-staking minutes until she mended the last millimeter of torn tissues. Then she began to work on the layers of skin that needed to be re-healed from his constant turning in bed.

Sasuke watched Sakura intently; his teeth were clenched against the inside of his cheek from the excruciating pain. He showed none of this on his impassable emotionless mask that he called his face. But now Sasuke could hear her ragged breathing and noticed as perspiration beaded upon her brow and sweat glistened on her skin in the silvery moonlight. Sasuke ignored how she looked with the moonlight lighting up her every feature and let out a sigh of relief when she was done.

Slowly, Sakura stood with a stagger. She gave Sasuke a glance over before walking perfectly straight out the door and pulled it shut until she heard the little 'click' that signified his door was shut all the way. Then, she collapsed to her feet right outside his door. Her breaths were coming in short gasps as the pain swelled up from within once more. "Damn…" She whispered angrily as the agonizing pain gnawed at her insides as she crawled towards her door. She wiped the tears that were forming in her beautiful emerald eyes away angrily with the back of her hand. She finally made it into her room and stood with the help of her wooden bed post.

After pulling herself up into a standing position, Sakura made her way over to the mahogany dresser and opened up the top drawer. She fished through her under garments and bras until she found the two little orange bottles.

The first bottle read:

**Haruno, Sakura**

**Alprazolam**

**600 mg**

**Take one tablet once daily, for six months.**

**If condition persists, return to doctor for refill prescription.**

The second bottle read:

**Haruno, Sakura**

**Hydrocodone**

**800 mg**

**Take one tablet once daily for six months.**

**If condition persists, refill at six month period and return to doctor for follow-up.**

Sakura opened the anti-child locking cap on the first bottle and took out one pill and swallowed it whole. She waited a few moments before opening the Hydrocodone and pouring about five pills into her hand. She looked down at them and then swallowed them whole as she did the first ones. Then, she replaced the medicine within her drawer-buried beneath everything-and lay back against her bed. She watched the silvery moonlight filter in through her semi-closed curtains until her vision became blurry and the pain within her chest sub-sided. Then, she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

_Next Morning_

Sakura didn't wake up until someone pounced on her stomach. She sat up straight, a kunai ready at the strike, and glared at the intruder. It took a moment before her eyesight cleared and she realized it was just Suko and Ayaka. They looked at her questioningly and she realized she still had the kunai out. She carelessly tossed it at a target on the wall; it hit dead center.

"Okaa-san, who is the strange man in the room across from yours?" Ayaka asked innocently.

Suko just rolled his eyes at his sister and sat upon the bed, his legs crossed as he eyed his mother before catching her smirk. "What?"

Sakura smirked at both her children and then flipped them over so that they were underneath of her and began to tickle them mercilessly.

Ayaka screamed with mirth while Suko fought off Sakura's offending and tickling hand as he tried to restrict his laughter. Finally, Suko gave in and began to laugh uncontrollably. Ayaka was laughing so hard she began to cry tears of happiness along with Suko who was tearing up. "Mercy, mercy!" Both children screamed.

Sakura tickled them a moment longer before smirking down at them in triumph. "Hah! You are both so predictable." Sakura laughed as she was once more tackled in a hug that sent her sprawling on the floor; a smile was plastered on her face as she laughed in true happiness for the first time since _he_ had left.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of laughter and struggled to get up. He was able to move his legs to the floor and hissed in pain as unpleasant, almost agonizing tingles shot up them. He found himself lying flat on the floor groaning in obvious pain.

The loud thump on the adjacent bedroom's floor signaled to Sakura that someone was up and trying to be about. She sighed inwardly and replaced her smile with a stoic face. "Go run along and play now."

"Aw, but mama!" Ayaka whined.

"Hush now. Go to Uncle Naruto's and pester him. I'll bet he's missed you since he was away for the past month. And Aunt Hinata will be happy to see you both as well." Sakura said with a soft and gentle smile.

Ayaka's eyes brightened, "Can we really mama? Can we stay for a while? I miss Uncle Naruto!"

Sakura nodded to both questions and laughed as Ayaka jumped up to run out of the room and pack. She was followed by Suko who just sighed and rolled his eyes in return. "Take care of your sister Suko, all right?"

Suko just huffed in response and gave a small, "Hai, Okaa-san," before speeding off to follow his sister to Naruto's.

When both children were finally gone, Sakura stepped into Sasuke's room to find him trying to move about the room. Sakura just rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura leaning against the door post with a rather bored and annoyed look on her face. This ticked him off to see her standing and acting in such a way.

'_**Just like you, isn't she?'**_ Came a little nagging voice from deep within the recesses of Sasuke's mind. But it was gone just as soon as Sasuke tried to figure out what it was. He shrugged it off mentally before trying to push himself up again.

Sakura finally took pity on the Uchiha and walked over to his side. Her tiny hands wrapped around his muscular biceps as she pulled him to his feet easily. He stumbled at first and she was forced to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't be walking just yet. You're re-injuring your legs." Sakura stated as she gave the Uchiha a bored glance.

Sasuke glared at the woman angrily. She was starting to piss him off, Sakura or not she was even more annoying than before. "Hn." That was all he said to her before shoving off of her to use the oak dresser as his leaning post.

Her eyes narrowed as she was forced to take a step back to keep from falling. Sasuke sure was stubborn as he continued to labor on in the few short steps it was to the bed. Sakura couldn't remember injuring his legs in the fight but passed it off as an accident or prior injuries as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Uchiha-san, you should rest because I'm only going to put up with your ass in that bed for today. I don't care if Tsunade thinks you need two weeks to recover, she doesn't know you."

A scoff was heard from Sasuke's turned back. "And you think you do?" He said while eyeing her warily. She was pissing him off now. _'And what's with this Uchiha-san bull shit?'_ He thought angrily to himself.

Sakura's lips closed firmly into a tight line as her arms uncrossed. She turned her head away from him; shaking it a bit at his idiotic nonsense. "You're right Uchiha-san, I don't know. I thought I did, but I was _dead _wrong, now, wasn't I?" With that, Sakura left the room and saw her children off at the door.

"Scienora okaa-san!" It was the voice of Ayaka followed by a grunt made by Suko as he endured his mother's kisses.

"Scienora!" Sakura replied with a wave, a smile plastered on her face. But that smile didn't reach her eyes like her old ones used to. It was a forced smile, a smile to keep the children happy and carefree. She never wanted them to be like her; cold and alone, so very alone and broken.

With that, Sakura calmly shut the door and turned around only to have Sasuke standing not four inches from her, his onyx eyes staring at her own emerald orbs before sliding down over her. This made her sick to her stomach as she glared at him. "You should be in bed."

Sasuke watched her lick her lips to rewet them and then glanced back up into her eyes. He remembered at one time, they had been so bright and full of life; now, now they were dull and void of any joy or happiness that had once been there. "Hn."

One delicate eyebrow was raised at him before Sakura brought her elbow up, to catch him in the chest and knock him away from her. But he caught it within his grasp and held it poised against his chest. "Let go of me." She commanded him. She didn't want him touching her or looking at her like that; like she was going to fall onto his chest and kiss and hug him and tell him she loves him again.

Sasuke mimicked her and raised an eyebrow at her actions. She had been about to knock him back a ways with a simple nudge of her elbow and had barely caught it in time. "Is that what you really want Sakura?" He questioned as he gazed into her eyes.

"I said let go of me Uchiha-san!" Sakura hissed as she tried to free her arm from his steely grip. He was starting to bruise her delicate flesh.

"Answer my question first." Sasuke replied.

"I stopped answering to you six years ago, when you disappeared and became the traitor that you still are today." Sakura seethed. She knew she hit a sore spot because she was suddenly pinned to the wall with her wrists locked above her head in his grasp.

Sasuke was angry now, he was not a traitor! He was going to return to Konoha when it was safe, when he had finally finished his brother off; when Itachi had finally paid for all the crimes he had committed. He was glaring into a reflection of a feminine version of himself he realized. His hateful glare echoed the fury in her own as he pinned her to the wall easily. He could feel her trying to summon forth her chakra, but she was still too weakened to do so.

Sakura knew she'd been stupid to try and use any chakra that she didn't have after healing him last night. And apparently, everything that had happened earlier was a show or he really was a fast healer. She knew she could beat him any day in chakra related attacks, but he was much stronger than her physically and thus she could struggle all day in his grasp and not be able to do anything except tire herself out. So she decided upon using her cunning and intellectual wit to overpower him and then teach him a lesson. She was not the twelve-year-old version of Sakura anymore; she was a woman, Konoha's top medic ninja, a trained shinobi assassin, captain of ANBU and the top kunoichi in the village. She had already surpassed Tsunade and was still training with Kakashi to grow stronger everyday. And she had already beat Sasuke in a fight. She was not someone to be trifled with!

Sasuke could see the anger burning in her emerald eyes. They almost held the luster they did six years ago, when they were twelve and she had a passion for love and for life and for her team. But even within her eyes there was that bit of darkness that mimicked his own that scared and angered him all at the same time. How could Sakura, his Sakura, become like him? It was outrageous; it was unforgivable; it was down-right disgusting-and he wanted some answers. He would hold her there all night until he got some answers; that was for damned sure!

But poor Sasuke didn't know what he was getting himself into. All he knew was one moment she was struggling against him and the next; he was rolling on the floor in pain. She had kneed him in the groin and then head butted him off of her. Sakura then flipped over him to land in a perfect crouching position. She didn't turn to face him although to the trained eye she was already in her next fighting stance, ready to defend or attack when and where needed.

Sasuke got over the pain and jumped up angrily. Sakura had sailed over him and had landed not but an arm's length away in a crouch. She hadn't moved and he was wary. She had changed; a lot. She was different, more than likely still weak, but not as weak as she once was all those six years ago. He smirked, _'Fine then, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get.'_ He thought arrogantly before taking a stance to face her.

Sakura could feel his energy building and knew she had to stop him from completely over-powering her; for she was nothing without chakra if he used what little he had against her. She would be like a little lamb waiting for the slaughter. So she moved quickly and had pinned him down, a well-placed kunai held delicately to his masculine throat. There was a dangerous glint in Sakura's eyes as she glared down at him. "I could kill you right here Uchiha-san; I should kill you for what you are."

"Then stop talking and do it." Sasuke taunted her. "Just kill me, it'd be so much easier wouldn't it _Sakura_." He said her name slowly and with emphasis to make her angry and to see what kind of reaction he could provoke out of her.

Her eyes flashed dangerously with his words and she raised her hand back. The kunai came crashing down and stuck into the linoleum of her apartment floor not a centimeter from his neck. She leaned down so that her lips were pressed against his ear. "Do not think for one moment Uchiha that I will hesitate to kill you. That is a most fatal mistake on your part." Sakura gave him a warning glare before rising up, pulling her kunai from the floor and stepping away from him.

Sasuke couldn't believe that she had done that! She'd almost killed him and hadn't thought twice about it. Did she truly hate him as much as she tried to appear to do so? Did he do this to her? Was it his fault she had become cold and heartless just like he had been all those years ago?

'_**You're wrong.'**_ The voice in his head hissed as Sasuke watched her lithe form walk away and towards the back room. _**'She is nothing like us, she loves those children or they wouldn't be here. She saves people for a living. She gives her love willingly to everyone; to everyone but you. And you have only yourself to blame for this.'**_ The voice was taunting him now and Sasuke forced it away and out of his head. He would not apologize for his actions; Uchihas do _not_ apologize!

_(With Sakura)_

'_Why does it have to hurt so much?' _Sakura wondered to herself.

"Why do I have to hurt so much? Why can't everyone just go away and leave me alone in my solitude? Why did they have to bring me back? They should have just let me die in peace?" Sakura cried against her pillows. The stinging, burning sensation drilled at her eyes as she refused to let the tears spill out. She was hurting so much and so deep. Looking into his eyes was like reliving the nightmare. She couldn't bear seeing the darkness in those eyes, the everlasting overwhelming darkness that mirrored the darkness that was taking over her. She couldn't love him again because she was afraid to. She knew if she let herself love him, he would break her again and this time, no one would be able to fix her.

And so, for the first time in five and a half long years, Sakura Haruno let her tears of pain, of sorrow, of grief, of love, and of despair roll down her pale cheeks. Her heart was hopelessly shattered and only one man could repair the damage; but he could also destroy her completely and then, she would surely remain broken forever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I thought it was pretty good. I worked hard on it and rewrote it a couple times before deciding on it.

Please _review._ I continue to write because you like it, not just for my own health.

And I know things are confusing, but they'll clear up soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's Pain

**Where Will You Go?

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Sakura's Pain

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late. 

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters. sobs ... Oh well.

Also:

Regular narration of the story.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream _

**_Flashback_**

**_'Inner speaking'

* * *

_**

Sakura Haruno woke up around noon that day and sighed as she pulled herself from her comfortable, warm, safe, king-sized bed. She glanced over to the large bed and wondered why she had wanted that big of a bed; she would always be the only one sleeping in it-all alone. She sighed as her eyes grazed over the jet black comforter with a dragon embroidered in blood red stitching twisted angrily upon it. She raked her emerald orbs over the black and red pillows that matched her set and sighed before leaving the safety of her room and heading for her shower.

But as Sakura's hand reached up to turn the door handle, she heard the water turn on and paused her hand over the knob. _'Who in the hell…?'_ She thought to herself before realizing it could only be one person: Sasuke Uchiha. So poor Sakura had to remove herself from beside the door and walked towards the kitchen. She set her clothes down on the table absentmindedly and sat in a chair. She placed her head against the table's smooth cool surface and stared at the old fireplace that stood in the middle of the room, against the wall; it looked so beautiful and yet so lonely. It was cold and gloomy with the absence of a fire. But the fire that yearned to burn within the grate of the amazingly wonderful ancient fireplace had burned out long ago. It waited too long for someone to tend to it and now it has burnt itself out. Nothing could bring back the flame that had lit the whole room up with light and warmth and love. Nothing could bring it back.

'_**Are we talking about the fire place still?' **_It was the voice of her inner self.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger; what the hell was that pest doing back? She thought she'd rid herself of that annoying alter-ego years ago.

'_**Well you didn't get rid of me. You never will because we are one, you and I. And there's nothing you can do about it. You and I are stuck together, forever.'**_ Sakura's inner self taunted. _**'No matter how far away you push me, I'll always find my way back. So get used to it girlie.'**_

Sakura groaned in anguish at the annoying voice in her head. Her fingers came up to rub against her temples gently to try and soothe the now forming headache that was the welcoming gift of her inner Sakura self. She was so deep in thought with, _herself,_ that she didn't even notice Sasuke Uchiha staring at her rather quizzically as he stood before her clad in nothing but one of her large black towels.

Sasuke had one eyebrow raised at the pink-haired kunoichi that sat not four feet from him. Her long bubble-gum pink locks were splayed over the waxy surface of the wooden table as her long, creamy fingers rubbed soothing circles on her temples. She must have had a headache. _'Well it's not wonder since she was crying last night.'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. He cleared his throat to get the shinobi's attention.

Her fingers paused in their act and her entire body tensed before she sat up straight to face him. Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise when she saw the youngest Uchiha-the object of her past obsessions-standing about three and a half feet from her with naught but one of her large black towels wrapped tightly around his slim waist. She noticed that, although the towel was large on her smaller form, it was just enough to cover Sasuke. Her eyes continued to travel up from his groin and grazed over his chiseled abdomen, up past his hardened pectorals and higher than his broad, strong shoulders into his onyx eyes.

Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk from escaping his lips as it tugged the corners of his mouth up. Sakura was openly gaping at his masculine form; a light blush of pink tinged her cheeks with crimson when she locked onto his eyes. Her endless emerald eyes were wide with surprise-though he could also see something else flicker in and out of them as well-as she blatantly stared at him for a few more seconds. "See anything you like?" Sasuke asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Her mouth snapped shut tightly and her eyes hardened into a glare as she stood up. She grabbed her clothing and pushed past him; her shoulder roughly bumped his as she all but shoved him out of her way. Sakura tried clearing the image of Sasuke's almost nude form from her mind's eye. But her inner Sakura self rejoiced and pranced around like a little love-sick puppy. She was thoroughly pissed off because she had reacted to his open and arrogant tactic. He was trying to get her to slip up and come back to him. She knew it!

'_**But if he still hates us like you said, then why would he do such a dumb thing? Why would he waste his time here with you when he could be out and about getting any other woman?'**_ Inner Sakura chided her stoic alter-ego.

'_Because he wants to hurt me even more; he wants to see me break in front of him.' _Sakura thought angrily, not caring that she was once again acknowledging her inner self that she had forced away five years ago. _'But I won't cry for him anymore, I won't bleed for him any more. I won't do this because even if my heart years for him, I refuse to love him anymore. I WILL NOT be hurt by him again!'_ Sakura growled to herself as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

With a swipe of her hand, the hot water was turned on full blast. She moved over to a white cabinet that was almost hidden behind the door inside of a closet and opened it. She pushed the lid of her CD player open to check what compact disc was lying inside and nodded to herself before closing the lid. She turned the volume knob up to the maximum level and hit the play button.

Sasuke was thoroughly pleased with himself now; he was pleased because he now knew his cherry blossom still loved him-no matter how much she refused to admit it. She was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha and she would be his before long. He didn't need to love her, no, he just needed her to rebuild his clan-and he didn't give a damn whether she wanted to or not. She was as good as his and there would be no 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. She would carry his child and then he would kill his brother. Then, maybe-just maybe-he could come back and at least care for her.

The only problem with Sasuke's thought process was that he did not leave any room for the object of his possessive thoughts to have a choice. He would find out the hard way that you cannot force Sakura Haruno into something she didn't want any part of. No, those days are long gone. She isn't the scared weak little twelve-year-old that Sasuke left behind. Six years can change a person, for better or for worse. And these years have certainly did a number on our dear Sakura; because the year Sasuke left was the year Sakura learned what true hell was. Anyone foolish enough to try and control her would learn what real torture was; because Sakura has seen the devil himself and suffered at his torturous hand.

Suddenly, music blared throughout the medium-sized apartment. Sasuke glared at the bathroom door after realizing that was where that _noise_ was coming from. He growled to himself and entered his room and shut the door with a loud slam. But that slam was drowned out by the music as it echoed around the bare and lonely walls of Sakura's empty apartment. He could hear the smooth female voice ricocheting off the walls within his room and strike a cord deep within his heart.

**How could know**

**That behind my eyes a sad girl cried**

**And how could you know**

**That I hurt so much inside**

_(Prepare to flip-flop back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke)_

Sakura watched the hot water cause steam to rise into the already heated room. The mirror had long since been fogged over and obscured Sakura's reflected self. She glanced over at the two little orange bottles that stood beside her hand innocently. She glared at the inanimate objects with all the hate they could muster; inside she wished she could just melt the damn things into nothingness! Her hand yanked away from the bottles as though they had tried to bite her and then she smacked them across the room angrily.

**And how could you know**

**That I'm not the average girl**

**I'm carrying the weight of the world**

One bottle ricocheted off the wall, broke into two jagged plastic pieces, and sent its contents everywhere. The other bottle bounced off the cabinet and hit the wall with a dull thud before dropping to the ground and lying innocently once more. The bottle that had survived was her hydrocodone; her pain killers. She glared at it angrily and threw a dirty towel over it and placed her hands on both sides of the sink shaking with anger.

**YEAH**

**So can you get me outta here?**

**Take me away**

**We'll jump in the car**

**Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far**

**That we can't**

**See this place anymore**

**Take a day off**

**Give it a rest**

**So I can forget about this mess**

**If I lighten up a little bit**

**Then I will be**

**Over It**

Sasuke stared at the plain white ceiling; a glare etched on his features as he listened to the words of the song. _'Is this how Sakura truly feels? Or is she doing this just to make me feel guilty?'_ Sasuke thought angrily before pulling the pillow over his head.

'_**Feeling guilty are we?'**_ It was that annoying little voice in Sasuke's head that he tried to push away so many times.

'_No, I'm not.'_ Sasuke growled back at the voice and then pushed the thoughts from his mind to try and sleep. But the music was too damn loud for him to sleep. So he sat in silence, trying desperately to think. But no thoughts other than Sakura Haruno and the song would come to his mind.

**I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows**

Sakura stepped into the steaming water and let it scald her porcelain skin. As the raging inferno of hydrogen dioxide, more commonly known as water, stung her small figure, her skin turned an angry red in protest. Her hands found the bottle of shampoo and lavished some upon her cottony pink hair. She conditioned it then and scrubbed her body clean with a loufa before just standing there-the bottles and loufa lying on the floor haphazardly-in the searing hot water. Her palms were pressed against the inside of the shower's walls and let silent hot tears streak down her flushed cheeks.

**  
Inside I'm alone**

**But I would never let it show  
I get everyday**

Sakura pulled the kunai from a hidden place within the bathroom and looked at the sharp blade. She drew the shining blade across her arm and gave a soft sigh as the acute pain seared through her arm and watched the crimson life-giving liquid spill forth and slowly scuttle down the drain and disappear. She took a moment to breathe in deeply before dragging the kunai across her delicate skin once more. Slowly, hissing with the pain, she began to reopen the scarred flesh. She remembered the first day she received that particular cut…

**  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same**

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to come out of that damn shower now or he'd go crazy. The song was driving him nuts and he wanted so badly to run away from her house. He would never admit that the song had meant something; that the song had proved to himself that he was an arrogant ass hole. But he was finally able to fall into a deep slumber filled only with dreams of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

**YEAH!**

**But you can make everything okay**

**Take me away**

**We'll jump in the car**

**Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far**

It just so happens that Sai was walking by Sakura's apartment-okay, so he was worried about her latest collapse and wanted to check up on her. So when he went to knock on the door and found it open, he went inside. Then, he could hear the loud music blaring and could faintly make out the sound of a shower running. He sighed before continuing insid and looking around. He then headed towards the bathroom where the music was originating from. As he stepped closer, the music began to hurt his sensitive ears.

**That we can't**

**See this place anymore**

**Take a day off**

**Give it a rest**

**So I can forget about this mess**

**If I lighten up a little bit**

**Then I will be**

**Over It**

**Over It**

Sakura didn't know how long she'd been standing there with the music blaring, drowning out her cries and tears and pain as she slowly relieved herself of her emotions. It was the only outlet she had; when she was alone she could cry and brake down and then gather the pieces back up. She looked at her arm; the scars were an angry red and dripped that crimson, life-giving liquid. Each gash and slash made her remember him; every touch, every night that she had been tortured with the knowledge that she couldn't do anything to stop him. She wasn't strong enough to protect herself from him.

**And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away**

Sai found himself in front of the bathroom door. He could see condensation dripping down the waxy wooden surface of the door. The black carpet was soaked with water and Sai cursed as his large hand pounded upon the door roughly. "SAKURA!" He yelled.

**  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day**

Sai's voice rang out to her but she ignored it and the loud booming pounding of his fists upon the wretched bathroom door. She pulled the kunai up to her wrist once more and finished the 'K' on her arm before slipping the kunai back into its hiding place and letting the scalding water clean away the blood. She watched it run away down the drain and desperately wished she could follow it.

**  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't**

"Sakura! What are you doing in there?" Sai shouted once more as his fists struck the door again and again and again.

**  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest**

The insistent banging grew harsher and louder and began to overpower her music; her solitude; her world of safety.

**  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be**

Sai growled angrily before taking a step back from the door. For a moment he wondered where Sasuke was.

**  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away**

Sakura stepped out of the scalding water and walked to the mirror whilst grabbing a large, fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her small body. She glanced down at the pile of clothes and pulled the orange bottle from beneath it. She uncapped the lid and poured four pills into her waiting hand. Capping the bottle, she placed her little saviors into her mouth and swallowed them dry; her body cringed as they slid down her throat painfully.

**  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore**

Sai's foot hit the door with an almighty 'CRASH' and broke it right off the hinges.

**  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest**

Sakura's head turned to look at the broken door and past it into the angry eyes of a worried-looking Sai.

**  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be**

Sai's eyes were wide as he glanced at a scantly clad Sakura. An overly-large white towel hung from her tiny figure-held in place only by being tucked into itself. He also noted a small orange bottle clasped within her hand tightly as though it were her only life-line. But what shocked him the most were the fresh bloody stains that shown a dark, crimson red upon the brilliantly white towel.

**  
If I lighten up a little bit  
Then I will be**

Sakura knew she'd been caught; she didn't try to hide her self-hatred as Sai strode towards her. Angrily, she looked down at the floor; tears of fury and self-loathing poured from her eyes and stained her cheeks.

**  
Over It**

Sai was in front of her with two strides as his hands grabbed her slender wrists. He tugged them up to his face and gazed upon the dark red lines that were slashed into her delicate skin. His eyes were wide when he read the one word that had been carved into her arm so deeply by that horrid man. She would always remember it and bear that pain. It was one of the few things that could break Sakura down. The word was slashed and gouged in deeply within her tiny wrist and forearm: _**WEAK**_

**Over It**

Sakura tried to snatch her wrist back from Sai but he wouldn't budge and pulled her into a warm, steely embrace and held her form to his body. For a moment she refused to even breathe-just wishing she could perish and stop all the pain from continuing. But much to Sai's relief, she took a breath and let a few more tears sneak out and slide down her pale face as her hand clenched the bottle one last time before dropping to the floor and rolling out of the bathroom towards Sasuke's room.

What no one saw was the hand that reached out and grasped the bottle. Two onyx colored eyes glanced to the bottle angrily before returning to glare at the pair standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He turned on his heel and closed the door silently before disappearing into the room without so much as a sound.

**I am Over It**

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's revealing some of the pain that Sakura has. But you won't get to know how much she suffered until next chapter. I promise that Chapter 6 will help you to understand our dear broken Sakura.

Please rate and _review._

Thank you all so much for your support. (Personal thank yous will be out in Ch. 6)

I know this ones a bit shorter than the others but I thought it was good. Please tell me!

Oh, just so you know:

Hydrocodone is the scientific name for Vikadin (sp?) and Alprazolam is an anti-depressant.

Here are also the translations to the Japanese song Suteki da Ne in Ch. 5:

_The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words_

_The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future  
The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror_

_The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream  
Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms.  
That heart,  
held within your body_

_In those confusing nights_

_I dream  
The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion_

_The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice  
The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror_

_The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.  
Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands_

_I do so want to go,_

_To your city, your house, into your arms.  
That face,_

_A soft touch,_

_Dissolving into morning,_

_I dream._

Enjoy. (look up Suteki da Ne on youtube)


	6. Chapter 6: Whisper

**Where Will You Go? **

_Chapter 6: Whisper_

By Shadowed Replica

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** With regret, I am not the creator of this magnificent anime.  
But I will take credit for the plot of this fanfiction! 

Also:

Regular narration of the story.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream/Song _(You'll know the difference, trust me)

_**Flashback**_

_**'Inner speaking'

* * *

**_

Sai could remember the events of last night clearly. It all seemed so surreal; he never thought Sakura blamed herself for what happened. It was not her fault for what that devil did to her. She couldn't stop him from taking advantage of her in the state she was in. And yet, her words and her pleadings had torn out his heart as she begged him to keep silent about her darker side.

_**Sai stood there holding her arm so that she couldn't pull away from him. "Sakura, why?" He had simply asked.**_

_**Her eyes had narrowed at him as she tried futilely to yank her arm free. When she had finally given up-realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere soon-she gave a defeated sigh. "You wouldn't understand."**_

_**Her reply made him grate his teeth together in anger. What wouldn't he understand? His grip on her arm tightened almost painfully as he blatantly glared at her. "According to you no one understands your pain." He replied icily.**_

_**Sakura visibly stiffened at his words and Sai knew he had struck a cord with her. She slapped him across the face and glared at him. "How dare you, you know nothing about me Sai and yet you act like you know everything." She was going to continue but Sai cut her off.**_

"_**That's because you don't want anyone to know! You keep us all at a distance and refuse to let anyone in! You are scaring the hell out of all of us, yes even me! No one understands why you don't want to be helped. Naruto loves you Sakura, he's afraid for you. Kakashi has even ignored his stupid books because he's concerned. Tsunade won't leave us alone, always wanting constant updates on you and how you're doing! You worry all of us." He had practically shouted this at her.**_

_**That had been his mistake right there for the night. Sakura snatched her arm from his and turned away from him while grabbing her clothes. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you all. Perhaps it would be better if I just disappeared. I don't want your worry and I don't want your pity. I can take care of myself Sai. Now leave." Sakura's voice had been even colder than normal when she said this.**_

_**Sai was stricken with anger and worry and fear as he processed her words. He pulled her small body into an embrace and refused to let her go. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to… I'm just sorry." Sai was confused with himself lately, he was showing much more emotion than he should be and hated himself for it. But he also hated that he couldn't do anything to help the broken girl.**_

_**Sakura stiffened in the embrace and waited until Sai was done before pulling away from him. "Get out of my apartment." Sakura said coolly as she gathered her things once more and brushing past him quickly.**_

_**Sai wanted to say something else but Sakura had closed her door shut and from the small click sound coming from the door-she had locked it. So Sai could do nothing but comply to her wishes.**_

_**He turned to leave and suddenly someone was behind him and grabbed his hand. It was Sakura. "Please Sai, you cannot tell anyone." Her eyes were glossy and red and puffy from obvious crying.**_

"_**How can you ask me to not tell someone? I should tell everyone, you're killing yourself Sakura and I can't just stand here idly and watch you do so." Sai had countered.**_

"_**Yes you can, that's what you always do and that is what you have been trained to do. As your captain I am ordering you to keep your mouth shut." Sakura commanded. But her voice wavered with emotion and he could tell it was plea; not a command.**_

_**Sai turned toward her and brought his rough calloused hand up to her face and wiped away a couple of tears before nodding his head to her. "Sakura, I want so badly to help you, but you push us all away. Just promise me that you'll stop this; and I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Sai gave her a sad look.**_

_**Sakura's head bobbed up and down once to show she agreed. "Now leave." With that she disappeared into her bedroom and locked the door. Sai sighed before walking towards and out the door and disappearing into the night. He had some serious thinking to do.**_

Sai threw another kunai at the target and hit it dead center; right next to the other three. His precision was fine, his fighting was fine, but he couldn't clear his head because that woman was worrying him to no end. He sighed and tried to push those thoughts away before diving further into his training. He would decide what to do about these thoughts later.

_(At Sakura's)_

Sakura woke up a few moments before her alarm went off and hit the off button as a loud beeping sounded throughout her room. She glanced at the window to see the dark clouds forming on the sun's horizon. She sighed before rising from her warm bed and letting her feet gently touch the floor. She replayed the events of last night through her head quickly and looked at her arm.

Memories of that night swam forward in her mind to present themselves to her at such an early hour. But she forced them down and replaced the lock upon those pathetic times and then grabbed stretched silently. After she was deemed herself ready to begin her day she walked over to the almost-bare closet of clothing and took out a black mesh shirt and pulled it over her breast bindings. Then she pulled on a deep purple gong xi top and slid on a pair of elastic black shorts underneath. The gong xi had a dark pink Sakura blossom embroidered on the bottom right side and blended almost perfectly with the purple.

She slipped on her black shoes and then pulled her short, bright, bubble-gum pink hair back and spun it a couple of times with a black chopstick before inserting a second to hold her hair in place. She nodded into the mirror at her appearance before grabbing the hidden leaf headband and placing it around her head and tying it securely.

Then, she walked swiftly and silently out of her room passed Sasuke's open door and to the kitchen. She almost didn't notice Sasuke sitting at her oak table sipping green tea because she was so used to her solitary mornings at home.

Sasuke saw Sakura jump slightly upon reaching the kitchen. She was surprised to see him up at this hour was she? He continued to sip his tea without looking at her. He was waiting for her to say hello or good morning or something to acknowledge his presence; maybe even give him a command and tell him to behave. But nothing came and he looked up to see her lithe figure disappearing out of the door.

Sakura had walked right past him on purpose. She wasn't going to acknowledge him because that would mean she'd have to talk to him or pretend he was still important to her when he wasn't.

'_**Liar.'**_ It was the voice of her inner self speaking, calling her the name.

She pushed the voice away and continued her trek towards the training ground. She knew Sasuke was following her and that is why she didn't just teleport herself there; she was intrigued as to why he would follow her without even trying to mask his chakra. Sakura calmly entered the training grounds and looked around.

The landscaping was perfect, the old Team 7 training grounds. It was perfect; set right dead center in the middle of the forest with a few training supplies lying scattered about the grounds.

Sasuke didn't know what impulse he had acted upon when he decided to follow the pink-haired kunoichi. He found himself settling down in a tree that wasn't too far off and realized he hadn't masked his chakra. He would have slapped himself for such a stupid mistake but Uchihas do not make mistakes. So he turned the situation to his advantage and covered his chakra trail.

The chakra sense of Sasuke suddenly disappeared. Sakura paused in her movement to glance around before shrugging; either he was hiding himself or he was gone. She would track him down later if he tried to escape and there would be hell to pay if she was forced to do so. But some rustling leaves told her he was still within the vicinity and decided to think nothing of it. She realized: she couldn't care less!

Sakura stretched once more and made sure her entire body was flexible and ready for training. She ran a few laps to warm up before she decided she could practice properly. She nodded to herself and found herself in the middle of the clearing in the forest and took in a deep breath; her eyes were closed and she looked completely relaxed and serene, but on the inside she was very alert and could hear everything around her. She tuned her body in with nature and could hear the whispering wind speaking calmly to her and whispering sweet words of nothingness; utterances of longing and loneliness.

_Catch me, as I fall_

She formed indistinct hand signs and whispered words that were almost inaudible and suddenly there were four Sakura replicas standing there in the field. The middle Sakura's, the original Sakura, eyes snapped open and she just barely blocked an attack by the four replicas. (I will announce the replicas by naming them Sakura 1, Sakura 2, etc.)

_Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere_

The real Sakura disappeared and her clones ciphered out about the clearing; disappearing into the thick foliage of the forest and masking their chakras. But none of this fooled Sakura. She merely closed her jade eyes and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, she jumped to the left to dodge several kunai that had been aimed perfectly in her direction. But she didn't have time to think as she sensed more kunai and shruiken flying towards her from all sides. She was forced to risk a jump into the air that would leave her completely open.

_No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Sakura 1 dispersed another kunai above her real counterpart and dove forward following it. Sakura 2 and Sakura 4 were coming from either sides of the real Sakura to take her on. Their speed was amazing, completely invisible to the untrained eye. Sakura saw her third clone coming down at her from above and focused a great amount of chakra into her hands and quickly wove a web of protection around her that transformed into a barrier.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give into the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)

Haruno (I will now refer to the real Sakura as Haruno) then used a substitution jutsu and disappeared from the four Sakura's views. Haruno darted out from behind a tree and slammed a kunai into an unsuspecting clone and watched Sakura 2 disappear in a whirl of Sakura blossoms and green smoke. Unfortunately, Haruno left herself wide open for an attack which came quickly from a well aimed thrust into her side from Sakura 1. Haruno twisted, the blade digging deeply into her side before sliding out from the movement, and kicked said clone into a tree with all her strength-she didn't even need to use chakra this time; it would have been a waste. Sakura 1 disappeared much in the same was as Sakura 2; a puff of green smoke and a whirl of Sakura blossoms.

Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep, Never Die!)

Haruno grimaced as she felt the blood seep through her clothing and slither down her side and stain her black shorts with a crimson red; only visible with the flashing sunlight. She ignored the pain and dodged another barrage of kunai and flurry of shruiken before twisting in mid-air into a half cart-wheel before sweeping her foot in a round house motion to greet the face of Sakura 3 and send her soaring through the field and into the grass. This one, however, did not disappear and instantly stood up; several kunai were drawn in her hands as she ran towards Haruno.

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away 

Sakura 4 appeared beside Haruno and, with a hard jump kick, sent her flying into the forest and mowing through trees. Haruno just rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the replica's foot that crushed the bark of the tree where her face had been just moments ago.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give into the pain) 

Haruno once again dodged a torrent of weapons thrown by Sakura 3. She rounded on the shadow clone with an assortment of mini smoke bombs and pulled out a set of sais with which she repelled a kunai from Sakura 4's attack and kicked her away. But once again, Sakura 3 drew the blade of the kunai across Haruno's back and then sliced down along her spine.

Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name) 

Blood spurted from Haruno's new wounds as she propelled herself forward onto her hands and sent a series of kicks to both clones sending them lurching through the air and landing on the ground in pain.

Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them) 

Sakura 3 disappeared in a puff of green smoke and cherry blossoms like the others had and Haruno was left to face her final and strongest clone: Sakura 4. They faced each other, each with their own set of sais, and attacked head on. The attacks were perfectly synchronized with each other as they met each slice and stab, mark for mark. Clangs and pings of metal rang out through the air as they danced in a flurry of flashing steel. They moved at an invisible speed, the only mention of them actually fighting was the continuous clang and clash of metal on metal.

Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep, Never Die!) 

Sakura 4 saw the opening and stepped in with one sai and plunged it deep into Haruno's abdomen. Haruno fell forward with her own weapon, staking the replica through the heart and felt content with a grim satisfaction as she heard the audible and resounding 'poof' as the final clone disappeared within the combination of all that was Sakura.

Fallen angels at my feet 

Sakura was losing a lot of blood and fast.

Whispered Voices in my ear 

How easy it would be to just let herself lie here and bleed to death in the beautiful field.

Death before my eyes 

She fell to her knees and then face down in the mud as the rain pelted her silent form.

Lying next to me I fear 

Eyes fluttered close and blood pooled around the girl as she gave up her struggle and let go of the emotions inside.

She beckons me 

She thought of her children and how much happier they could be with a better family; a better mother.

Shall I give in 

"Forgive me…" A whisper of sorrow and grief from her blue-tinged lips.

Upon my end shall I begin 

Her body trembled in the heavy pounding rain as she grew colder and the darkness drew nearer.

Forsaken all I've fallen for 

"…I was always too weak." A sharp intake of breath and a hitch as pain coursed through her tired, lifeless body.

I rise to meet the end 

Her world faded into black.

Servatis a pereculum 

Sakura didn't hear the footsteps drawing near to her fallen form. She couldn't feel the touch of his skin as his arms drew her gently into his warmth. She would never see the fear on his face or the repressed tears forming in his-for once-emotional gaze.

_Servatis a pereculum_

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed this one, I know it was a little short, but my time has been warped lately.

Basketball season is starting now and I have practice everyday and it's hard for me to write the story let alone type it up and post it.

But because all of you have been so nice to me and think I'm doing well, I think I'll reward you with a little treat in the next chapter!

Oh, and I will be gone all next week without access to a computer. I will hopefully be able to write the next chapter by then and post it. But no promises! I'm going to be around little kids and I don't want them finding my um...er...adult things. '

So please rate and review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all for reviewing and I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7: The Nightmare, Memory of Him

**Where Will You Go?**

Chapter 7: The Nightmare, Memory of Him

by _Shadowed Replica

* * *

_

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters. sobs ... Oh well.

Also:

Regular narration of the story.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream/Song _(You'll know the difference, trust me)

_**Flashback**_

_**'Inner speaking'

* * *

**_

Sakura thrashed in bed as a nightmare overtook her once peaceful mind and body. She twisted savagely in the bed; the blankets constricting her movement with every turn of her body. Her hands clenched into fists that dug her nails deep into her skin and created slits in her palms that eventually turned into angry red lines and dripped with her crimson blood.

He could hear Sakura stirring in her temporary bed. Silently, he moved from his resting place in the large kitchen and walked down the hall towards the fourth room on the right. He paused outside the door to hear what was happening before walking in.

A small cry of fear wriggled itself from Sakura's throat as she was caught deeper in the spell of her night terror. "Please…no!" Sakura cried softly. The dream began to take hold of her entire body as she thrashed harder and harder against something or someone that wasn't there.

**(Just a warning to you all right now, there is going to be a graphic rape scene in what follows. So if you can't stand it, then just skip to the next bold words and continue from there.)**

_Sakura's feet pounded the ground as the adrenaline rushed through her veins; she pushed herself harder and ran faster while ignoring the searing pain that shot through her tired, worn-out and over-used legs. But the pain was nothing compared to what could happen to her if she stopped. So she pushed onwards and harder and faster ignoring everything around her._

_But something lying haphazardly on the ground grabbed her foot and took her down; sending her rolling to the floor and into the base of a particularly large tree. She groaned as she felt a rib or two crack when she smacked into the enormous living organism. She had to get up, she had to keep moving or else _he_ would get her._

_She moved to jump up and continue her fleeting run when something collided with her stomach and sent her flying with a burning, searing pain striking deep into her abdomen._

"_Tsk, tsk, you didn't really think you'd get away did you?" The voice of a man taunted her._

_A cough, blood was spat up as Sakura rose shakily to her feet and glanced around frantically. A small trail of blood dribbled down the left side of her mouth as she leaned against a tree for support. She was badly hurt and that kick had broken at least half of her right ribs. She staggered slightly as she tried to take a step and continue running away. But something tangled in her long bubble-gum pink hair and snapped her head back. She lost her balance and fell backwards; preparing her body for a rough landing that never came._

_The man caught her in his arms and pulled her body flush to his with a dark chuckle. "Come now Haruno, don't insult my abilities. You know you can never outrun me." He laughed before pulling her chin up and pressing his lips to hers in a fierce, one-sided kiss._

_Sakura struggled within his arms; her fear spiked as his tongue licked her bottom lip and searched for entrance to her mouth. She clamped her teeth tightly shut and as well as her lips. Finally, she was able to free a ligament and kneed him in his groin. As he fell, she wriggled free from his grasp and took off again. The pain was greater and she wasn't able to run as fast or reach as far as before._

_He tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground; her hands were wrenched painfully above her head as a resounding smack echoed in the wood. A red welt appeared on her creamy skin from the man's hand. "Now you have pissed me off Haruno, I tried being nice, but now you're going to suffer." He hissed into her ear._

_Sakura's vision swam in and out of her view before she blacked out completely; the force from her head hitting the ground and the slap had created a concussion and rendered her unconscious as she was taken back into her captivity._

_Not twenty minutes later, she woke up in a dark room lying spread-eagle on a bed. She tried to move her aching limbs but found her wrists bound by chains and tied to the bed posts above her head. When she looked down she found her legs were free though a thin red line was evident upon her ankles from her earlier restraints. She realized where she was: back in _his_ home, again! Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she looked down at herself. She was still fully clothed to her relief. But her relief and comfort-what little she had at the moment-fled when the door opened to reveal none other than the man himself: Uchiha Itachi._

_He smirked as he entered the room. But the smirk was unseen by his bound pink-haired captive because his atkasuki cloak was still lying about his shoulders. He continued forth and shut the door and locked it. He could practically smell the fear radiating off the small female shinobi as she struggled within her bonds._

_Sakura watched him approach her and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as he sat upon the bed. She bit her lip in anger as his hand trailed to her face and then down her neck to the opening of her shirt. His fingers caressed the skin there before sliding over the fabric and roughly gripped her cloth-covered breast causing her to cry out in pain._

_Itachi smirked as he let go of the woman and stood. He pulled the sash holding his cloak on and let it fall to the ground. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants with black boots-the normal attire for an atkasuki assassin. He smirked at her once more; this time allowing her to see his single, solitary expression. His dark onyx eyes bored into her emerald ones as he removed his shirt and shoes and crawled over the bed to the girl. She was a mere fourteen but still lusciously curvy and pleasing to the eye. He didn't understand why his brother would leave something so precious, but then again, his brother probably though he was stupid enough to think Sasuke wasn't in love with her or at least cared for her. Sasuke probably thought he would leave her be. Itachi smirked as he pulled out a kunai; oh how wrong he was._

_He leaned over to her left arm and slashed the skin there causing her to cry out in alarm and pain. He repeated this a couple more times before digging the blade roughly into her arm to form a work. He carved letters into the underside of her forearm slowly and deliberately harsh and deep so that it would never heal. He took his time and finally, after what seemed like ages, he was done and had carved a word into her arm: __**WEAK**_

_Sakura watched in fear as the elder Uchiha drew the sharpened kunai blade across her clothed abdomen and up between the valley of her breasts; slicing the shirt right in two along with her sports bra. He pulled the shirt off with a rip and placed the blade on the inside of her right breast and pressed down hard. She screamed in pain as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She shut her emerald orbs tightly as if trying to block out the pain; but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction and smacked her abruptly across her face._

"_Eyes open." It was said with a deathly calm tone. Sakura had no choice but to obey as her eyes fluttered open. He watched with pleasure before slicing her delicate skin once more and trailing to the inside of her left breast. She gave another cry of pain and he smirked once more. The girl was reacting very nicely to his tactics. So he placed the kunai along her delicate throat and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Scream all you want but no one will save you. You are too weak to escape me and you were too weak to keep him with you."_

_Sakura paled at his words; he was right. She was weak; weak for being caught, weak for letting him leave, and weak for never letting go. She felt her sanity take a plunge over the line and felt the tears just disappear as her head lay back with empty eyes._

_Itachi didn't like this, he wanted her to struggle, to fight; so he moved the kunai down to her abdomen and sliced into her skin there. When she didn't react he growled in anger and dug the blade into her abdomen and raked it up to the bottom of her breasts. She still didn't react. Anger flushed through him until an idea popped into his head. He smirked before leaning down and licking her body clean of the crimson liquid. She shuddered slightly; but it was a start._

_His tongue slid up over the wounds and then flicked across her right nipple which caused her to chest to lurch and her breath hitch in a gasp. He smirked; he had found her weakness again. The girl was obviously a virgin and had not been touched by any man. "Foolish little brother." He chuckled before latching his mouth onto her breast and nipping savagely at her nipple. She cried out as he bit her roughly causing blood to seep out from around her offended skin. He licked it up and moved to the other and tortured it just the same. His calloused hands roughly pinched and massaged her breasts as he kissed up her neck and to her mouth. He suckled and nipped her neck before placing a bruising kiss upon her lips._

_Sakura couldn't believe what was happening; she was being molested! Out of all the things he could have done, that she thought he would have done-he chooses to rape her. He had to tie her up and rape her! She felt him bite and kiss and lick her and struggled against him. She knew he was doing this just to hurt her and prove a point to his brother. But stupid Itachi didn't know that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her. So she suffered for Sasuke once more, and still he would never care._

_He finally tired with her breasts and kissed down her stomach; the kunai trailing his mouth and slicing into her delicate, creamy skin as he went. He came to her shorts and sliced through the skin-tight clothing easily with the kunai. Her fear returned as he ripped the fabric from her skin; exposing her heated flesh to the cold night air. Tears began to well up and leak from her eyes once more as he kissed the top of her mound. He smirked up at her in a glance before moving lower and inserting his tongue into her lips. _

_Sakura thrashed against him and screamed in fright and terror as his tongue entered her most sacred of areas. She kicked and twisted until he was forced to weigh her struggling legs down with his hands. He easily spread her legs apart and opened her wide to him._

_His tongue 'pleasured' her for several more minutes and brought her to her first orgasm; screaming and writhing all the way. He licked her clean and then rose to a kneeling position above her. He nodded to himself at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying-as she still was now-and she was bleeding badly. Her lips were parted as she gasped for breath and tried to slow her breathing._

_His hands expertly made their way to his pants and removed them quickly. He discarded the clothing quickly and pulled her hips and waist up off the bed causing her eyes to snap towards him. A dark, foreboding chuckle elicited from his lips as he watched her eyes go wide and spill over with tears once more as she glanced down at him. He was rather large and knew this would be very, __very__ painful for the small girl._

_With a quick thrust Itachi entered Sakura and enjoyed as she threw her head back and screamed in agony. He wasted no time as he pulled back out only to slam into the girl. He felt her walls squeeze him almost painfully tight and with each thrust he felt her stretch around his large member. He looked down and saw her blood drenching the sheet beneath them. He could feel his release coming; he hadn't realized he was so near when he picked up speed; ignoring-as previously-the cries and screams from the tiny girl beneath him as she pleaded for him to stop or just kill her._

_Itachi was out of his mind with pleasure as he rammed into Sakura faster and harder with each thrust. He was nearing his release with every thrust and felt her walls tighten around his growing member until he rammed in one last and final brutal time before ejaculating inside of her hot sopping wet passage. She screamed as she came once again, though hers wasn't one of ecstasy; it was of pure agonizing and unbearable pain._

_Another smirk lit his feature as he took in the face of the crying and bleeding girl. They were far from over as he climbed up her body and kneeled over her face. "Open." He simply said as he pushed his already erect member in her face. She refused to do as he commanded and so he reached his hand back and pinched her nipple roughly causing her to gasp in pain. When her mouth opened he shoved his cock inside her mouth and heard her choke and try to gasp for air. "Don't bite or I'll kill _him._" He threatened. He knew she still loved Sasuke and the boy Naruto. He threatened her with both their lives though he chose to let her figure out which. He held her head in his hands and pulled out a little before pushing himself back into her mouth._

_Sakura gagged on him and resisted the urge to throw up as he began to roughly thrust his erect member into her mouth. For several long minutes he did this; her jaw was sore from being open so far and her entire body ached. Finally, he gave a yell and came in her mouth. She had expected him to pull out and she would cough and spit out his seed but he stopped that train of though with one word, "Swallow." He commanded her._

_He watched the anger flash in the girl's emerald gaze but thrust his cock into her mouth once to prove his point and watched her reluctantly swallow his cum before pulling out. She sighed with relief and he smirked. "We are far from over my cherry blossom." He watched the fear and confusion return to her eyes as he flipped her over. He grabbed something from behind her where she couldn't see and opened it._

_Sakura found herself in an awkward position. Her chained arms were now crossed rather uncomfortably as her butt was raised in the air. She didn't understand how this was any different than what he just did. But she soon realized that there was a whole different way to torture someone._

_A finger was inserted into Sakura's anus and she gave a cry of surprise. She tensed and yelped when Itachi smacked her cheek. "Relax." RELAX? She thought incredulously. Yeah right! But another firm smack and a second finger forced her to reconsider her decision. Because she found that as he added fingers, the more painful it was with her tensing against him. But when he added a third finger she cried out again and bit through her lip as he pumped them in and out of her anal passage. She whimpered when his other fingers entered her vaginal area and began to pump her there._

_A strange feeling overtook Sakura as he pumped in and out; this didn't hurt like when he was inside of her-even though it still hurt. Suddenly his finger rubbed over her clitoris and she gave a small cry of surprise and writhed beneath him. She hated herself for feeling this way as he continued to rub his finger roughly against her nub._

_After what seemed like hours, he removed the fingers from her entrances and she felt her body tremble. She had received her third orgasm that day and wasn't enjoying any of them-although the last one brought her a better understanding of why Ino enjoyed it; though she'd never admit it and absolutely hated doing this with this man. Her train of though was interrupted when Itachi forced his cock into her anus and she screamed once again. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming, but if anything, this hurt worse! She was a writhing mass of agonizing pain as he slammed in and out of her ass._

_She cried out several times and finally, she blacked out from all the overwhelming pain and was unable to resist anything else he did to her body. She was exhausted and thoroughly worn out. She wanted to die from humiliation and shame. That was the first thought that came to her mind: suicide. She would kill herself before he could do this again; before she would have to suffer through another second of this!_

**(Okay, it's over. For those of you who read it, I know it was gruesome. That had to happen for her to utterly hate and despise him and never be able to forgive him. And to sum it up to those of you who didn't read, Itachi basically tortured Sakura while he raped her. Sorry if some of you don't like it, but oh well.)**

(During the last scenes of her nightmare)

When Sasuke entered, he saw Sakura thrashing about on the bed. Her skin was flushed; her body was covered in sweat as she twisted fitfully in her sleep. He watched tears leak out of her eyes as her lips parted in a pant and then gasp for air as an invisible weight crushed down on her chest.

For several long moments Sasuke stood there just watching her in her torturous nightmare. It wasn't until she began to cry out in pain and call his name that he went to her side and tried to calm her down. But nothing he did seemed to wake her! And if she kept struggling like that, she would reopen the wounds from earlier and bleed to death.

So he got into the bed and held her arms down; pinning them above her head and pressing the weight of his knees over her legs to keep her down and stop her from hurting him or herself in her struggle. This seemed to make matters worse as she struggled even more violently in her sleep.

"Haruno!" Sasuke growled to the thrashing girl. "Sakura, wake up! You're having a nightmare." Yeah right, as if she could hear or even understand him right now.

Sakura still struggled frantically beneath him so he activated his Sharingan and glared down at her. "Open your eyes." He demanded coolly. He was going to have to forcefully stop her body from moving.

She gave another cry of pain as her hips bucked underneath him and she began to cry again. A few moments later her eyes snapped open and her emerald eyes gazed into his bright crimson ones fearfully. She screamed in fear and uttered one word that made Sasuke's blood run cold with anger, hatred, and fear.

"ITACHI!" Sakura cried in fear as she saw the familiar blood red eyes stare down at her from atop her own bed. She froze underneath the gaze and felt the tears welling up from deep inside. No, he couldn't be here!

Sasuke was angry now, his brother had done something to Sakura, **his** Sakura; and he would make him pay! Sakura continued to struggle beneath him and he looked back down to see her wide-eyed stare and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she stared up at him.

He pulled her under the Sharingan and took control of her body. Inside she was a writhing mass of turmoil but she couldn't move now. So, after a few moments of thinking, he forced her limbs to relax and for her breathing to slow down. About ten minutes later, he let go of her body and released her from the Sharingan's hold.

Sakura was still very frightened and couldn't recognize Sasuke as himself. She began to struggle violently once again until Sasuke's arms wrapped around her and he rolled to her side. He cradled her body next to his gently but firmly to keep her from thrashing about and injuring herself anymore. Blood was already soaking through her bandage and onto his clothing.

But this wasn't the worst part the Uchiha prodigy; after Sakura had seemingly calmed down. Her body became rigid and tense as the back of his hand stroked the side of her face gently trying to calm her down.

Her head turned to face him with her wide, fear-filled gaze. "It was a game to him, to break me." Sakura whispered in a high-pitched voice that was unlike her own. "But I won; I escaped and I won." She said as she stared up at him.

Sasuke couldn't bare the look on her face and thought she was going to scream again so he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently. She struggled against him once more at first but slowly, she stilled in his arms.

He looked down at her face to see it blank and devoid of any emotion. But her emerald eyes were full of pain and fear and sorrow and most of all: shame. His heart clenched for an unknown reason and he felt almost responsible for whatever had happened to her. If he had never left, would this still have happened? Was the power he sought after really worth leaving his home, his friends, and most of all, her?

The kiss ended after what seemed like an eternity to them both and Sakura gasped for air. She finally realized she wasn't with Itachi, but Sasuke. This scared her even more, if possible. What did he hear? Did he know something? Why was he here? But more importantly, where is here?

Sasuke could see a million thoughts running through her mind and pressed his forehead against hers gently. The silence was deafening and yet oddly comforting for once. The pair rested there silently as Sasuke's knuckles rubbed gentle, comforting circles on Sakura's tense back, trying to relax her.

Sakura didn't know what was happening right now, or why Sasuke was there with her in the bed, or ever why he seemed so caring. But the one thing that scared her most was that she was giving in to him, letting him hold her and not struggle in his arms. For a moment her mind reeled with millions of questions and confusing things, but the pain came back and she groaned in agony.

Sasuke could feel her blood soaking through her bandages and onto him now. This was dangerous, if she lost anymore blood, she would surely die. He couldn't let her die yet; she still needed to restore his clan… Or so that was the reason he told himself. Of course he didn't care for her… right?

He gently picked her up and hushed her when she tried to say something. "Don't move, you're bleeding again." He said simply before carrying her bridal style to a different room; his room. Gently, he set her on the bed and pulled the his baggy shirt up. She started to struggle again but Sasuke just sent her a silent piercing glare that quelled her movement easily. He nodded to himself, so she was still fearful right now. That could turn to his advantage.

Sakura didn't know why she was letting him touch her or why she was obeyed his silent command that came from that glare. She wanted nothing more than to take a burning shower and six of her pain killers and go back to a dreamless sleep.

Slowly, Sasuke unwound the bandages and discarded them into a waste basket. He noticed that the breast bindings were damaged and needed to come off because they were soaked in blood as well. He gave a glance up to Sakura's face to see her silently glaring at the wall. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were white with the strain. Without giving her time to prepare, he took a kunai and sliced the breast bindings off and quickly trashed those as well.

A cry of protest erupted from her throat but Sakura stilled when Sasuke gave her a silent look that said 'Shut the hell up or you can bleed to death.' So she went silent and returned her tearful glare to the ceiling and tensed her body as the cool air struck her uncovered chest.

Sasuke was pleased when he saw her body still once more and returned to his task. He took a good look at her pert, perky breasts and noticed they were perfectly sculpted and blemish-free except for a gash below the right breast that looked like it was made by a rather small sharp knife, possibly a kunai. He couldn't help himself from bring his hand to touch the scar and run his finger along the underside of her breast. He smirked when her breath hitched in and jumped a bit at his touch.

There was nothing more Sakura wanted to do at this moment than wipe that smirk off of Sasuke's smug, arrogant face. But he was right, she was bleeding and shouldn't be moving. But if he touched her again, she wouldn't beat the living hell out of him!

Thankfully, Sasuke pulled down the shirt so that it just covered her breasts and pulled out a new roll of bandage. He tenderly lifted her body off the bed and sat her on his lap. She looked at him questioningly but he ignored her stare and began to wrap her body. She realized this was the easiest way without injuring her anymore. So she let him do as he wished for the time being.

After several pain-filled moments, Sasuke finished the last wrap and tied it off. Sakura was now so tired from sitting up that she was leaning against his chest; her head was lying on his right shoulder as she fought her heavy eyelids from closing. He pulled the shirt down and let it pool around her waist in his lap as she let out a soft sigh. An eyebrow rose as her eyes fluttered close once more only to spring open. It was easy to tell she was fighting sleep.

So the Uchiha took pity on her and laid her down on the bed. He still had to check out her thigh wound and thought it best to do it now while she was falling asleep. He lightly laid her down and pulled one knee up. He sat down and set her right knee on his lap. He watched her face for any sign of pain or outrage, but she had finally fallen asleep. He shook his head before sliding his overly-large shirt up again and seeing a line of pinkish-red dashed across the white bandages. Time to change that one as well.

He carefully unwrapped the bandage and tossed it to the side along with the others. His hand brushed the inside of her thigh and her body jumped slightly. His head snapped up to look at her face, but she was still sound asleep. With a sigh, Sasuke set her creamy thigh across his legs and reached for the bandages. He grabbed some ointment as well and generously applied a thin layer to the wound. Then, he wrapped her thigh once more and tied it off. When he was finally done, he tried to move her leg off of him but found that her other had wound around his body in her sleep.

Sasuke looked up to see a pained expression on her beautiful face. With another sigh, he gently removed her legs from his body and began to move away. But a whimper stopped him and he looked up to see her eyes slightly drooping in sleep but fear shone brightly in her eyes.

"Please… I don't want to be alone." Sakura cried softly.

Sasuke heaved another sigh and nodded to her. When she finally trusted him enough she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Sasuke stood and put the things away and took the basket and left the room.

Sakura felt the tears stinging her eyes when she heard him leave and curled into a ball. He'd left her again; she could feel her heart braking as the darkness closed in on her. But just as she began to give up, she felt the bed dip slightly to the left of her and looked up. Sasuke was kneeling on the bed, clad only in pants, and lying down next to her.

He didn't look at her and simply pulled the covers up over both of them. Sakura should have expected as much, but even though it hurt her to have him act like this-she should have expected that from him-she took this small comfort and let her eyes close again into a deep slumber.

Sasuke had only planned on lying in the bed until she went to sleep. Then he was going to leave and plan his revenge on his brother some more. But just as he was about to move again, an almost inaudible whimper was heard from his side. He expected to see her awake and crying when he looked over, but she was still sleeping and a sad expression that made his heart clench in a weird way graced her features.

She was curled into a tight ball and her body was tense. Tears leaked from her eyes and her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. Her entire body was shaking faintly and she was murmuring in her sleep something incoherent to him. He leaned closer to try and hear what she was saying when her body quit trembling and froze. An expression filled with complete and utter wretchedness overtook her features now.

"I'm sorry!" She was saying. She kept repeating that over and over. Each time her voice grew more miserable.

He figure she was starting to fall into a nightmare again but listened a bit more. He finally realized she was remembering something again when he heard the words: _weak_ and _don't leave._

She was dreaming about that night, six years ago. His eyes narrowed slightly but then his gaze softened. Was it his fault she was like this? No, it couldn't be; but still. He felt the need to protect her arise again and instead of leaving as he had planned to do, he moved closer and pulled her body against his gently.

Sakura grew stiff for a moment and somewhere inside of her mind the alarm was going off that she was being touched. But inner Sakura took a sledge hammer to it and smirked. Inner Sakura nodded to herself and then appeared on the outside as the real Sakura slept. Inner Sakura moved Sakura's arms so that they were placed on Sasuke's bare chest and snuggled their face deeper into his neck. With a smile, inner Sakura returned to the deep recesses of Sakura's mind to watch.

Sasuke felt Sakura move and waited for her to grow still and looked at her. Instead of the sorrow that had been there before, she now had a serene expression upon her features. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body. If only for this one night, he would protect like he used to all those years ago. He would ditch his cold façade and let her in right now. Just this once, they both deserved as much right?

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; well except for the graphic scene of course. Hopefully, no one enjoyed that.  
But it was neccessary so that Sasuke has something to both tie him down to Sakura and have him want to torture his brother before killing him even worse, ya know?

Oh and I know your little minds are clicking and putting two and two together about this chapter and Ayaka and Suko. Well you're WRONG! And right, kinda too. Hah.

Confused still? Good! Hah.

I'm sick right now and I'll try to get the next one out after Thanksgiving.

Pray I'll get better and be able to go to school tomorrow.

As for all that, those of you who love Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that to her either.  
A lot of you are also probably thinking: 'What the heck is wrong with SR? How could she write something so gruesome and disgusting?' Ne? Well, that's actually a good question. I don't know myself. But I was just thinking about what might actually happen during rape and how I could ensue torture into it...

No excuse right? Oh well. Hopefully none of you hate me now.

Please rate and _review._

Shadowed Replica


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**Where Will You Go?**

Chapter 8: The Truth

By _Shadowed Replica

* * *

_

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters. sobs ... Oh well.

Also:

Regular narration of the story

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream/Song _(You'll know the difference, trust me)

_**Flashback**_

_**'Inner speaking'

* * *

**_

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a weird and unfamiliar yet comforting feeling. The sun shone brightly through the window and he had to blink before he was able to see properly.

It was then that he realized he was holding something, no not something, someone. He looked down to see a display of bright pink flood his eyesight. The color awoke his other senses as well for he could also smell a faint trace of Sakura blossoms and sugar.

He moved a bit so that he could see better and realized it was none other than Haruno Sakura he was holding so tightly. His first thought was to toss her away and ask her why she was here but then it all clicked when he saw the visible bandage wrapped around her creamy thigh from where her-correction, his-shirt was riding up on her slim waist.

For a moment he felt the pang of some emotion that he couldn't understand before he returned to his cold self once more. He gently untangled her arms from his and then let her lay softly upon his bed.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she had a very serene and content gracing her features. He pulled the covers back up over her and then disappeared down the hallway.

The raven-haired shinobi didn't get very far when ten ANBU members broke through several different vicinities of his childhood home. Before he could blink-considering he was still injured and couldn't move as fast as normal-he was pinned by two of them and they began to wrap his wrists with rope while others tackled his legs and tried to rope them together as well. Sasuke fought valiantly against the armed ninjas but there were too many for him to fight at once. He only succeeded in incapacitating three before he was successfully incapacitated himself.

"Where's Sakura?" A muffled yet somewhat familiar voice growled as he placed a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

(With Sakura)

Sakura woke up mere moments after Sasuke left her for the hallway. She awoke in layers and finally, her eyelids fluttered open. She gazed around drearily and felt sore but somewhat content-in a weird kind of way.

Before she could actually wake up completely, she heard a crash and muffled grunts coming from the hallway. This alerted her senses which kicked her body into gear and she was up in a flash, racing toward the doorway.

She could hear a deep, gruff voice snarling at someone and she darted down the hallway. She saw Sasuke was being held down and it didn't even register-considering she was still partially asleep and Inner Sakura didn't like the way Sasuke was being held down-that these 'attackers' were not here to harm anyone-well accept Sasuke apparently.

Sakura's right foot collided with the one that held the kunai to Sasuke's throat. She let out a growl as she fell to the splits and sent another punch to the groin. This one though, was not a man and only seemed partially phased by the hit. So Sakura did the next best thing: she curled her arm around the 'woman's' thigh and flung her into two other dark clad figures. She moved into a back-bend and brought her feet up to send out two ferocious and well-aimed kicks that sent two more ninja sprawling helplessly on the floor.

"Sakura stop!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar and was just enough to distract the pink-haired kunoichi so that two of the ninja forced against the wall and pinned her there. Sakura struggled fruitlessly but she wasn't strong enough to release herself without having to use the little bit of chakra she had been able to store up.

The mask of the person who had apparently yelled disappeared to reveal a tanned face framed by long blond hair and vibrant blue eyes; Shikamura Ino.

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked softly as she finally woke up. "W-what's going on? Who are these…?" She didn't get to finish because several masks disappeared, nine to be exact. "Naruto? Kakashi? Sai? Neji? Hinata? Tenten? Shikamura? Kiba? Lee? What are you all doing here?" She had named them off as they pulled their masks off.

Hinata was the first to speak, "Well, Ayaka wanted to see you last night and when Naruto took her over to see you, you were gone. Sasuke was gone and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"And believe me, we looked everywhere!" Neji groaned beneath his breath.

It's strange when you have children, it really is. Your senses somehow run on overtime because you can notice the simple things like say, oh I don't know the fact that the people who are supposed to be babysitting your kids are both here and you have no idea where your children are. Sakura noticed this right away and her eyes narrowed. "Naruto, where are Aya and Suko?" Sakura all but snarled and if looks could kill, my friend, Naruto would have keeled over on the spot he stood.

A nervous look appeared on Naruto's face (just imagine him anime sweat dropping) as he paled visibly under Sakura's glare. But Hinata saved him (and she does not stutter in this fic!) by stepping into the direct line of the intense glare and smiling, "Tsunade-shishou is watching them in her office."

The glare relented and Sakura nodded. She looked to her sides and raised one eyebrow. "Lee? Kiba?" Sakura asked very sweetly.

"Hm?" Both boys replied.

"LET GO OF ME!" She hissed before ripping free of them and kicking them to the sides.

Ino laughed and all but shoved her husband out of her way-Shikamura-and re-pinned Sakura to the wall in a death-grip hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" But she saw Sakura wince and her gaze narrowed, "But you're not okay!" She stated as she looked Sakura over. It was then she realized exactly what Sakura was wearing-or wasn't wearing. She blocked her sister-friend's body and growled. "Okay boys, out NOW!"

Not one guy hesitated and disappeared; all except for Sai. "What about the Uchiha?"

Sasuke-who had remained quiet throughout this whole ordeal growled and glared at the man. He was slightly shocked (though we'd never know from the look upon his face) when he was met with a gaze just as fierce.

Ino looked down at Sasuke and appeared to think before pulling her kunai out and sliced through the knots easily. She let him stand and then returned to Sakura. "Did he hurt you?" She asked silently as she checked over her pink-haired sister-friend.m

Sakura slapped Ino's hands away and straightened herself. "I'm perfectly able to handle myself Ino-pig." But her voice lacked the usual bite to it that told Ino she was exhausted and the way Sakura was dressed made her question what exactly went on.

Sakura apparently discovered this and shook her head. "Nothing like that, get your mind out of the gutter and back into reality." She snarled at the blond ninja.

A delicate blond eyebrow raised gently before she smirked and shrugged. "Hey, whatever you do on your time is your business forehead-girl." She replied before nodding in respect to her friend. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you right away; you too, Uchiha." Ino's features turned from soft to hard when she spoke to Sasuke. It was as though his name left a bitter taste in her mouth. With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sai glared at Sasuke for only a moment longer before walking over to Sakura. Hinata and Tenten left with Ino to confirm their 'mission success' with the godaime before returning home. Sai's hand rested upon her shoulder as he looked her over.

"Sakura…"

"Sai, don't start with me." Sakura warned.

Sai nodded quickly before giving one last glare to Sasuke and disappearing.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke before looking down at herself. The memories of what happened returned to her and she fought the nightmare that threatened to overwhelm her once again. She looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and glared. "Why did you save me?"

Sasuke sneered at her before walking past, his shoulder roughly brushing her out of the way. "If you died, they would have killed me because I didn't help you."

She stiffened and felt the anger course through her veins like burning lava. He was such an asshole! She quelled the raging fury and looked around. She didn't know where she was for a moment until she recognized the symbol over the doorway; the Uchiha compound.

For a moment she just stared blankly at it until Sasuke returned to her and held out her torn and tattered gong xi top with a grunt. Sakura snatched them and disappeared in her usual teleportation jutsu with a puff of green smoke enshrouded by a veil of Sakura blossoms.

She appeared in her home and an instant later, Sasuke did as well. She made her way to her room and changed quickly into something more suitable before returning to her living room and nodding to Sasuke. They both disappeared and reappeared within the Konoha hospital. Sakura led the way to the godaime's office before knocking twice and entering.

Sasuke followed the pink-haired kunoichi into the room. His nonchalant gaze was met with three sets of glares and one gaze of indignant fury; Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were also there.

"Sit."

Both Sakura and Sasuke obeyed the one-word command without protest and sat next to each other in the only two empty seats.

"Sasuke, I have only one real question to ask you." Tsunade's chin rested upon her clasped hands as she stared the hard-headed and arrogant Uchiha prodigy.

A grunt was her only reply.

"What ever possessed you to take Sakura to your old home without telling anyone?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smirked. "You would have killed me had I not."

Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy as her gaze narrowed. "Oh? And what makes you so damn sure I won't kill you now?"

There wasn't a reply this time, Sasuke merely raised his own dark eyebrow and let his smirk remain complacent upon his lips.

"I see," Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Do you have an answer to my question Sakura?"

"I was training with myself and got hurt. I would have bled to death had he not helped me. It is apparent that I fainted and he took me to the Uchiha compound because it was closest. I woke up to find myself bandaged and renewed." Sakura said this all within a monotone and never once lifted her gaze from the direct line of Tsunade's.

"I see." Tsunade remained quiet for a mere moment before turning to look at Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. "What I am about to ask her is personal and though I do believe you have the right to hear it as well, it is up to Sakura to decide if she wants you here or not."

Kakashi nodded, Sai did nothing, and Naruto's mouth gaped open. But a fierce look from Tsunade shut his loud mouth up instantly.

"Sakura, on the day you returned from your ten month imprisonment within the Atkatsuki base, we did not force the confession of what happened from you in fear that you would break and we would never be able to talk to you again." Tsunade paused to take a breath and give a helpless look to Sakura who was paling with every second. "The council and I have all agreed that it is time for you to enlighten us on what exactly occurred during your captivity. You may tell me now with everyone here or you may ask them to leave. It is your choice."

Sakura remained quiet for several long moments before she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice was strong and steady and very monotonous. "On the first day of my mission to penetrate the sound base, I discovered that it was merely a genjutsu placed upon the land. The base was not that of sound but of Atkatsuki. This surprised me and I let my guard down. I was foolish enough to think that after sneaking in unseen I would be able to leave in the same inconspicuous manner. After observing their behaviors for a couple hours while trying to decipher their objective I didn't contemplate on depleting myself of chakra. So after only moments of continual surveillance I discovered a change in their prior calming dispositions. I realized it a moment too late and when I tried to escape, I didn't even reach the outer walls of the compound."

Sakura took a breath before continuing onwards whilst staring at the wall now. This next part she didn't want to relive because it was only the beginning of her hellish nightmare that would plague her for the rest of her life.

"They captured me and for the first few days I was imprisoned in a small cell. My arms were held above my head, my wrists bound in chains, as I hung from the ceiling. Later on a man came in that I couldn't recognize. I couldn't see his face either. He asked me some questions about where I was from. First he played dumb and asked about Konoha. Then when my silence continued he grew frustrated and struck me with his hand several times until he wore out his rage."

Naruto squirmed slightly at this but Sakura continued to plow onwards. "Two days later I was transported to a large room with many torture devices. I didn't know what they planned to do even when they strapped me down to a table and wound a chain around my abdomen and secured the end to a crank."

Kakashi now stared hard at Sakura; but she ignored that as well and only paused to breathe before maintaining her constant pace with her recollection of the event. "I soon learned it was a torture device. They would ask me questions and when my silence endured, they would turn the mechanism and the chain would tighten. For two weeks I laid there on that table. The man from before came in and told me of how the device worked. I quickly discovered he had not been lying. He told me that if I retained my silence that I would cause my own death. The chains would break all of my ribs and crush them inward until they punctured my lungs and then I would slowly drown in my own blood. At that moment, death was the only thing I looked forward too. I still prefer it to the following events."

Anger burned within Sai's eyes now as he clutched his hands together so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Moments before they could successfully puncture my lungs they were stopped. It turns out that I was more valuable to them alive then dead. I soon discovered that my savior was none other than Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke-who had been acting as nonchalant as ever throughout the whole thing-sat up straight and turned his narrowed eyes toward Sakura's still form. She continued onwards after swallowing the lump in her throat. "He took me to the medical wing and allowed the medics to heal me. When I was almost fully recovered he came to me and demanded to know what a kunoichi from Konohagakure was doing amongst a group of assassins; he wanted to know what a 'little girl' was doing playing with knives instead of playing with dolls. Needless to say I wasn't the most calm at that moment and spit in his face. Instead of slapping me as I thought he would have, he only smirked and…"

Tsunade looked to her ex-apprentice and gestured her to continue. Sakura did just that, "He only smirked and kissed me. I was struck odd and didn't understand what would possess him to do such a thing. But it became apparent over the next few days exactly what his intentions were."

Sakura had to stop now so she could swallow the lump in her throat. But then again, if she stopped now, she would never be able to continue, so she did just that without skipping a beat. "It started off with a simple kiss that soon escalated into a rough groping every now and then. Finally, one day, when he had just finished his usual… antics, he told the maids to give me a bath; to make me look nice."

Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto all looked indignant at this point while Tsunade was doing a fine impression of a fish, her mouth agape. Sasuke, on the other hand, continued to look indifferent as usual. "After they finished washing and perfuming and dressing me, I was able to escape their clutches and disappeared out of an open air duct. I made it as far as the forest outside the compound before I was roughly tackled from behind. I escaped Itachi's grasp and took off once more. I didn't get nearly as far as I had the first time before he slammed my head into the ground and knocked me unconscious."

Tears started to glitter in Sakura's eyes now but she couldn't stop. "I woke up tied to a bed, my arms above my head and my legs free. He was there too, standing, waiting in the corner for my revival. He approached me and pulled out a kunai. He told me…" Sakura looked down in shame, "He told me that I was going to be punished and that he would like it very much. He then took the kunai and sliced it into my left forearm repeatedly until all I could see was blood instead of skin. I screamed at first until I became numb from the pain. He moved over to my right arm but only sliced it once before moving it to my neck. He rubbed it gently against the skin there before slicing my shirt and breast bindings open and cutting deep into my flesh. I could feel the blood seeping from the wounds and I ignored the urge to cry. But after he pulled the clothing from my top he put the kunai beneath my right breast and sliced into the underside deeply. I screamed in pain and he smirked."

Sasuke remembered now, he saw the scar underneath her right breast, he had felt it. Itachi was the one that had harmed her, had touched **his** Sakura! "He continued to slice into my abdomen but I didn't cry anymore, I couldn't. So he found a new way to make me scream. He… he grabbed my breast and pinched me until I yelped…" Sakura was shaking now, trembling uncontrollably.

Naruto was openly crying and ran to Sakura's side. "Please, stop Sakura, stop!"

But she didn't and the dark tale continued forth. "Then he cut off my shorts and my under garments before touching me. Then… he raped me. He raped me over and over until I couldn't move. Then he came back for more until I passed out. It went on like that for four more weeks until they all just disappeared. He never came back, no one did. I was left alone in the room; I was no longer tied because I hadn't been able to fight him after the second week…"

What scared Tsunade the most was that, even though Sakura was shaking with emotion, her voice was still so cold, so devoid of any emotion. It made the godaime want to take the small girl into her arms and just hold her. But she had a report to finish and even though she didn't want to force Sakura to relive her terrors, she was still unaccounted for during the next nine months. So with a heavy heart and a trembling voice she asked, "Sakura, if the Atkatsuki left you there, after only one month, why were you still missing for the next nine months?" Then it all clicked after she said that.

"I was pregnant." Sakura's cold voice remained monotonous. She didn't shake anymore but instead her voice remained eerily soft and smooth.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi all stared in horror. Even Sasuke turned to look as the pink-haired kunoichi. "I couldn't come back after being shamed in such a way. I had even contemplated about aborting the child. But I couldn't kill my own child, even if its father was a murderer and a rapist. So I ran and found my way to my sister's village."

They all turned to Sakura, confused; Sakura had a sister? "My sister was given to my Aunt because she was infertile and could not have children. Tomoe is Suko's legal mother."

"What do you mean legal? Don't you mean biological?" It was Kakashi who spoke this time.

Sakura turned to look at him and shook her head, "No, I mean what I said. I am Suko's biological mother."

"How is that possible?" Tsunade questioned the stoic girl.

"Tomoe discovered seven years ago that she was infertile and it tore her apart. I asked to take a leave of absence from my team for two weeks so I could see her. When I found her, she told me that if I agreed to do so, the doctor could take eggs from my ovaries and fertilize them with her husband's sperm and then implant them within Tomoe. I loved her so much and I wanted her to be happy so I agreed. I went into surgery the next day and she received four eggs; only one took and nine months later she had a son. She sent me a letter of thanks and told me that his name was Suko. The letter also stated that, should anything happen to her, I would become Suko's legal guardian and mother as it should have been. So after I gave birth to Ayaka, I returned to visit my sister only to find that her village had been destroyed and Atsuko, Suko's biological father, was the only survivor. But he was deathly ill and I-being depleted of all my chakra from giving birth to Aya-could not heal him. He gave me my two-year-old son, Suko and died soon after. I buried his body beneath a Sakura tree next to Tomoe's. I buried the rest of the dead and returned to Konoha with my children."

The four others in the room sat pole-axed with the new information. Sasuke regarded Sakura with an icy stare. Pity shone within Naruto's gaze and fury burned within Sai. Kakashi's gaze was filled with grief while Tsunade's expression was unreadable.

She couldn't take it anymore so she stood silently. "May I leave now Tsunade-sama?"

The large blond woman could only nod mutely before putting her hands in her face. "What did I do?" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes onto her desk.

"There was nothing you could do; there was nothing that anyone could do. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. You can't change the past, and frankly, I would never give up Aya for the world." Sakura replied icily before she disappeared in a puff of green smoke and a whirling spectrum of pink Sakura blossoms.

* * *

Okay, maybe you understand things in the story a little better. 

Now is the time I'm going to start twisting things around and shaking things up.

Please forgive me if I made anyone seem Out Of Character, I didn't mean to but it fits the story.

Please rate and _review!_

Forgive me for not having this one out before Christmas and I promise to update my other story!

So happy whatever you celebrate, Merry Christmas, and Happy New 2008 Year!

Sayannorah,

_-Shadowed Replica_


	9. Chapter 9: It Hurts to Remember

**Where Will You Go?**

Chapter 9: It Hurts to Remember

By _Shadowed Replica _

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters. sobs ... Oh well.

Also:

Regular narration of the story

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

_Dream/Song _(You'll know the difference, trust me)

_**Flashback**_

_**'Inner speaking' **_

Sakura stepped inside her home and let the door slide shut silently. She pressed her back against it and looked up to the ceiling before sliding down it to the floor. She couldn't fight the memories anymore, they attacked her ruthlessly and ripped at her heart. Visions of the past haunted her mind's eye as she clenched her hands into fists. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in anguish but the tears, hot and bitter, streaked down her face faster than she could wipe them away.

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child_

She finally staggered to her feet and used to wall to limp her way to her bathroom. She stopped at the entrance and stared around before turning away; she had promised Sai. So walked into her own room and stared around at the emptiness; the lonely hideaway she had made to hide from everyone. Suddenly, the room that had once been her sanctuary felt like a prison; a dark cell where no light could penetrate her heart.

_Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

Her head dropped slightly as she turned away from the room. What had happened to her? Why was she hiding from people she loved? People she trusted and who trusted her with their lives. She felt shame and guilt grip her maliciously. Tears that tried to fall dried instantly at the famliar sound of a teleportation jutsu; Naruto. But when she walked to the living room to greet him, there was no one. She looked around in confusion before sighing and leaning against a wall.

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world_

One look around her apartment constricted her heart. She walked to Ayaka's room. The walls were bright pink and she faintly remembered painting it with Naruto and Hinata and Ino and Shikamaru. Her lip curled upward slightly. Giant stuffed animals were scattered about the room; white unicorns, pink teddy bears, blue rabbits, white rabbits, and so on. On the far wall was Ayaka's own hidden leaf village headband. It was far too large for the small girl just as Sakura's had been. Then her gaze swept over the pink and white bedspread with a fluffy quilt made by Sakura's mother before she died.

_Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

Suko's room was one of a normal young ninja boy's. His own headband rested on his dresser along with a wooden set of kunai and shruiken; Sakura forbade him to use the real thing without her supervision. His walls were black, as he had asked for, with silver border around the celing. Blue sheets with a silver dragon stiched into it covered his bed; much like Sakura's own version. A picture of Sakura, Ayaka, and him stood upon his nightstand. Other assortments of ninja things cluttered his room which was also messy with his clothes lying haphazardly all over the floor. A real smile lit Sakura's features this time.

_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

Sakura found herself outside her apartment now walking through the wood and stopping at the place where Team 7 would meet every morning. She smiled as she remembered how Naruto would be on time just so he could walk with her and how she'd hit him for doing something stupid. She remembered how Kakashi would always appear twenty or so minutes late everyday with some lame excuse. She remembered Sasuke and how he would ignore her in every way possible. Her features darkened suddenly as she continued through the wood and let memories assualt her.

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

Stopping in the middle of the wood, she bent to a tree with a sizable scar across the trunk. Here was where she had defended Sasuke with her life. She had cut her hair the first time here and fought until she was so weak she couldn't stand. Her head dropped to her chest as she fought a helpless feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. It hurt her, deep into the very recesses of her soul, to know that he hated her and would never return her love.

_Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

**_'You still love him.'_** Her inner whispered softly; sadly. _I don't think I'll ever stop. I'll love him for eternity, until the day I die and even in death my love for him will continue._ She thought sadly as tears spilled over and retraced the paths made earlier. She shuddered slightly and staggered to a stand before running blindly deeper into the wood, far away from Konohagakure. She wanted the pain to stop, to disappear with the sun.

_Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
et triumphator nobilis,  
dulcedo ineffabilis,  
totus desiderabilis_

It seemed like hours had passed and still she ran, blindly into the forest. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to run to get away from everything and everyone. She hated herself, hated what she had become. Her legs were weary from the strain but even still she ran until she hit something. As she tried to roll away two strong arms with a gentle yet iron grip closed around her. Her fists beat at the chest wildly as she wept into the person.

_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world_

"Why are you running? What could you possibly be running from that is so bad?" Sasuke's voice was icy and smoothe; passive and indifferent.

Jade eyes snapped up to meet onyx and she glared at him through her tears. Her loathing of him mingled with her love and desire for him until it was a swirling mass of emotion just waiting to burst forth from her. How dare he look so damn righteous, as if she didn't have any right to cry or feel angry. As if she didn't have a right to be ashamed of what had happened, of how she had pushed everyone away. "Why don't you ask yourself the same question?" She retorted scathingly. _That's right, an eye for an eye, blow for blow, stab him back and hurt him before he can hurt you._

His face was impassive but his eyes told it all. She had struck a cord; yet he still didn't let her go. "I ran because I wanted power. I planned on returning stronger." He said, why was he doing this? Why did he care if she understood why he had to leave? Her opinion didn't matter to him. **_'Don't lie to yourself.'_**

_I want to go  
Back to believing in everything_

"You have people who love you, people who would give anything to make you happy. People who would die for you. You run from that?" He read the indignation in her eyes but continued to plow forward, tearing through her cement walls and destroying her barriers she had so carefully built up. "So you were hurt, so you've been done an injustice. So someone cut you deep, so what? So fucking what? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to cry and hide in a corner?" He snarled in anger.

Sakura was silent for a moment and she stopped struggling. "How dare you question what I've done? You know nothing about what I've been through! You have no right to judge me!"

"I've been judged all my life, by everyone. I ignored it!" He retorted with a sneer.

"Like hell, I never judged you! Nor did Naruto or Kakashi!" She bit out angrily as she glared at him. Her hands fisted in his shirt and brought him lower so that they were nose to nose, her glaring up at him. "You had no reason to run! We could have made you stronger!" He opened his mouth to make a snide comment but she continued. "We loved you, Team 7 was a family. Naruto loved you like a brother. He was heartbroken when you left and cried for days on end until he realized that you weren't coming back! Kakashi was no different, he didn't even pick up one of those filthy books of his for years! Kakashi thought of you as a son! They loved you and you turned your back on them! I-You ran like a coward with your damn tail between your legs!" She shouted angrily as tears swept down her face.

Sasuke stared at her for long moments before his grip tightened. "You what?"

Confused, Sakura stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you love me Sakura?"

She was silent as she stared sadly at him. "Does it matter?"

He growled, "Yes."

"I told you once, I gave you my heart, my soul, my entire being and you threw it in my face. You left me on a bench, in the cold, crying. You disappeared." She said softly.

_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

What happened next startled Sakura. His lips crashed against hers almost violently in their fervor. His arms tightned in a death grip around her as if she might disappear should she let go. For a moment, Sakura felt herself tense until she lost herself in her desire. She had forced herself to forget him after he so abruptly disappeared and now he had forced himself back into her life. Could she let him do this to her?

His kiss moved down to her neck as his hands swept under her shirt and his fingers clutched at her naked back.

Yes, she could never deny him. No matter what he had done, no matter what he'd do, she could never deny him her love. She would give him her everything and then some if he demanded it. Her mind screamed warning, he'd only hurt her again; break her until she was so gone she'd never be whole again. But her heart ached and yearned for him. It hurt so bad and now that he was here, in his arms, she felt wanted, needed, loved. So she gave him her everything and hoped to God that he wouldn't shatter her soul like he had her heart.

_I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this one. I know it's short but I only had a limited time to get this out. So you'll deal with it. And yes, I've decided to finally give you a Sasuke lemon. If you don't like those then either skip the chapter or get over it.

I don't really know how Sasuke would react to this thing so I did the best I could.

Please rate & review.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy so if you'll excuse. The next one should be out within a month. Hopefully.

Thanks everyone!

_Shadowed Replica_


	10. Chapter 10: Alive Again

**Where Will You Go?**

Chapter 10: Alive Again 

By _Shadowed Replica _

* * *

**Full Summary:** TRAITOR! He had hurt her so bad; leaving her on that bench six years ago in the middle of the night. He'd ripped her heart out and shattered it right in front of her and then left her to pick up the pieces he'd scattered to the wind. That was the last straw for Haruno Sakura. From that day forward, she trained harder, practiced until she physically couldn't practice anymore. For six years she trained and forgot him. Six years she hated him, she loathed his very being. Sasuke never thought she would come after him, he never thought she could beat him; he never knew he'd return to Konoha a prisoner. He never knew how much she loved him, and he never knew how bad he could hurt her. Now the darkness had consumed her, just like it has consumed him. Only she can save him from his darkness, but first, someone has to save her before it's too late.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters. sobs ... Oh well.

Also:

Regular narration of the story

_'_Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Dream/Song _(You'll know the difference, trust me)

_**Flashback**_

_**'Inner speaking' **_

* * *

_You say you know just who I am_  
_But you can't imagine_

His fingers clutched her harshly enough to leave bruises on her milky skin. The pain was welcomed and she whimpered as his mouth moved lower just above her clavicle to suckle and nip roughly. He growled against her throat, the vibration causing a weird sensation that had heat pooling just below her navel.

Something wet struck Sakura in the forehead and she gasped from the extreme change of hot to cold upon her flesh. Sasuke paused only for a moment to look into her eyes. He let his left arm curl around her waist as he formed a single-handed jutsu that transported them back into the old Uchiha compound.

They appeared in his parents' bedroom and he paused for a moment to look around before he felt Sakura shift in his arms. She turned away from him and looked around with saddened eyes; her heart constricted for him. He did not deserve to suffer this, "Sasuke, we shouldn't–"

Sasuke snatched her arm in his grasp to whip her around and face him. The darkness and lust in his eyes silenced her and she felt her heart shudder. She realized he wasn't doing this for love, he was doing this because he needed a body to relieve himself; and she was the only willing participant.

For a moment she doubted herself, was she so willing to let him take her knowing it would never be more than a simple fuck? She looked around once more and then at him and realized, yes, she would let him use her for his own selfish needs. She wouldn't deny him relief and she hoped that this one night with him would help stitch up that empty hole that had been gouged out so long ago.

_What waits for you across the line_  
_You thought you had me_

He pulled her flush against his body; she fit perfectly. Her curves matched his hard planes and he groaned at the contact. She could feel the bulge in his pant press against her inner thighs and she bit her lip. In that moment, his lips pressed fiercely against hers and his teeth nibbled her lower lip none-too-gently.

She knew he wouldn't be gentle and in a way, she didn't want him to be. She wanted him to hurt her; to be rough enough to make her never want to be near him again. She didn't want him to make love to her; she wanted sex, a one-night stand because she wouldn't be able to survive if he was gentle and loving. If he pretended to care she would shatter.

His mouth was hot against hers, his tongue replacing his teeth and pacing back and forth over the slit between her lips begging entrance. His calloused hands slid over her silky skin torturously slow and she gasped against his lips. His tongue darted in and plundered her mouth stealthily like the shinobi he was.

_But I'm still here standing_  
_And I'm tired of backing down_

He memorized every surface, indent, and crevice of her mouth, tongue, and teeth. Her scent was intoxicating and her taste permeated every taste bud he had in his mouth. She tasted like cherries and sugar; an exotic combination he'd never indulged in. He groaned against her and left her swollen lips to trail kisses down her chin to her throat. His kisses were more like nips followed by a swirl of tongue to soothe the aggravated flesh.

He began to slowly move her back toward the bed. His hands rested firmly on her ribcage ensnaring her completely. She groaned as his lips pressed on a sensitive spot just below her clavicle and he suckled it; pulling the flesh into his mouth until she took a sharp intake of breath and shivered beneath him. He let go of her skin to stare at the reddened flesh through the darkness of the rainy afternoon.

Looking outside, he could see the rain pouring and splashing violently this way and that as a gale-force wind whipped at the sides of the house. He turned his head back to look at Sakura and smirked. She was slightly disheveled, her lips were red and swollen from his kisses, and there was a large hickey forming just below her clavicle where he'd attacked her flesh just moments ago.

_And I'm here now feeling the pain_  
_Of a thousand hearts_  
_Been to hell and back again_  
_I won't take this_

With a sudden jerk, he shoved her back on the bed and chuckled as she squealed with the fall. When she landed she looked up at him with a flash fire spark in her eyes warning him she was angry. He smirked darkly and moved over her; straddling her waist and attacking her lips once again. His hand trailed up her skin-tight shirt stretching it slightly as he traced the curve of her breast through her bindings. She groaned and then hissed when he literally ripped the shirt off of her body.

She glared at him and pushed herself up with her elbows so she was resting with her upper body slightly elevated. She opened her mouth to berate him but she froze when he produced a kunai from her hidden place on her thigh. Her throat constricted and her mouth went dry. She tensed beneath him and she tried to remember this was Sasuke, not Itachi, above her. Sasuke would never hurt her like that; she hoped.

Even through his lust he could tell when she was afraid of him. He stopped upon meeting her frightened gaze. She had the deer in headlights look. Her eyes were glued to the kunai and he growled angrily; his brother had tortured _his_ Sakura. He took her hand in his and wrapped it around the kunai before encompassing her smaller hand with his own larger one. He then moved the kunai within both their hands to her breast bindings and let it slowly slide from the top of her chest down. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as he removed the kunai from their grasps and threw it – with deadly accuracy – at a target on the wall; he hit the bull's-eye.

For a moment, he just looked down at her. The bindings were still hiding her chest from his view and he made quick work of them; they fluttered to the floor as Sasuke hovered above Sakura. He wasn't one much for words or talk at all but he had to pause and take in the sight of such beauty displayed before him like an offering from the gods. 'Kami,' he thought, 'When did she become this beautiful?'

_You try so hard to bring me down_  
_You can't break the broken_

She shivered under his gaze and instead of the expected chuckle; he sucked in a gasp of air and groaned. He was upon her instantly; his mouth pressing kisses in the valley between her breasts and then up the side and all around the circular globe until he reached her slightly puckered nipple. He covered the tip with his hot mouth and she arched into his mouth with a high-pitched keen. One arm curved beneath her to keep his weight from crushing her as well as pressing her closer to him while the other trailed up and down her side.

Her hands threaded through his silky raven locks as she arched into his mouth and whimpered. "Sasuke!" She whimpered against him causing him to harden a little more against her lower inner thigh. He moved his mouth off her breast allowing the nipple freedom with a little 'pop' noise. He nipped the tender bud once before moving to the other and dish out the same pleasing torture.

Sakura hissed and pressed him closer to her bosom as one leg wrapped around his waist. The hand stroking her side moved over her hip and hooked under her knee to keep her pinned against him. She bit her lip to keep from groaning and he growled. He bit down on her nipple hard earning a yelp of pain and her stricken gaze to greet his. "I want to hear you." He growled as he soothed her flesh with a lick before kissing the underside of her breast and placing open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen.

When he reached her tight belly he smirked and nipped the skin tenderly before moving back and earning a whimper from the pink-haired cherry blossom beneath him. Sasuke moved to the side of her body and pulled her up easily with one arm and divested the rest of her clothing. The black compression shorts were peeled off and thrown over his shoulder followed by the skirt and her shinobi sandals. He set her down and she lay completely naked before him.

_You still don't seem to understand_  
_It's your turn to see just_

A deep, calming breath was needed so he wouldn't attack her and just shove himself inside of her. He didn't know why he wanted to please her so badly but he wouldn't harm her again; it was his solemn and silent promise to her. He leaned over her and kissed her lips gently this time before crushing her to him and claiming her lips once again with all the emotion he'd bottled up inside.

As they parted, Sakura gasped in surprise as his hand slide over her inner thigh and a finger traced her outer, nether lips. She swallowed and bit her lip trying to ignore the memories that were trying to assault her. "Sakura." Sasuke growled his breath hot against her cool fleshy ear. Her eyes snapped open and a few tears pooled in her eyes.

She remained still for a moment and he didn't move; he wanted her to adjust to the feeling of him touching her and know it was he, not Itachi that was with her. She finally swallowed her fear and her fingers timidly moved to his shoulders to wrap around his neck. He let his fingers move down once more to trail over the pink coarse hairs covering her mound and her treasure. She was wet within her slick folds and he easily pushed one finger into her opening.

He watched every expression that crossed her face; first surprise, fear, then acceptance, and finally pleasure. Her thighs clamped down on his hand as he thrust in and out with his finger. She was tight enough to be virgin and he realized she had not allowed another man into her bed since the episode. Vaguely he wondered if she had used her body on a mission but he pushed it aside so as not to get angry or jealous and scare her even more.

His cock twitched in his pants and he pressed another digit into her delighting in the sound that erupted from her throat. She moaned and jerked her hips away from the intrusion. He had to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her so that she was laying half over him and half on the bed so she couldn't retreat from him. He pressed two fingers into her slit and she whimpered as he pressed in and out several times; her juices coating his fingers heavily.

"Sakura," he growled as he added a third digit to stretch her as they pumped in and out of her velvety folds. She made a noise of protest that he ignored. She snapped her hips to the side trying to get rid of the uncomfortable stretching he was creating in her tight center. He jerked her down onto his fingers hard causing her to yelp while looking at her with a warning.

For a moment she laid stock still. But then he rubbed his thumb over that little nub of flesh and she jerked in response and gasped as her back arched up off the bed. He smirked and continued to pump in and out of her, stretching her with a scissoring motion every now and then.

The heat pooling in her stomach was quickly being stroked into a fire. She bit her lip to conceal a moan when his fingers stopped abruptly and his teeth bit down on her hip causing her to cry out in pain. Her eyes locked onto his and she let go of her bruised hip and groaned as he smirked. This time, when he started again, he sped up his movements and pinched her clitoris intermittently between thrusts. Sakura almost bit her lip again but remembered and arched her back with a long drawn out moan.

Sasuke smirked in a masculine way and thrust his fingers into her vigorously a few more times as she climaxed and she gave a broken sob of a scream as she spasmed in his hands. He continued to pump for a few seconds until she was back to earth. When her breathing slowed, he released her hips and pulled his fingers free. He licked her cream from his fingers locking his gaze to hers. He watched her eyes glaze over once again and watched her swallow gulps of air for breath.

She couldn't think straight. Her body was on fire and her mind muddled with haziness and clouds. Vaguely she registered that Sasuke was licking his glistening fingers and she blushed faintly though not really caring. The swirling fog that was her mind seemed to be too thick for the old memories to penetrate and for that Sakura was deeply grateful.

_How it feels to be me_  
_How it feels to be knocked down_

A smirk curled his lips when she turned slightly pink. He moved so that he was hovering over her and his dark gaze pulled her in. The barriers that had been erected those many years ago when all the hurt had begun were being shattered by just his touch, his eyes, and the little emotion he was privileging her with. Her mind snapped back into focus; she was not to let him break her this time. She would take all the pent up emotion he needed to let out and not let it affect her in the slightest. Tonight she would not cry over him; tonight she would show him she was no longer the weakling of yesteryear; her fear was her weapon.

Noticing she seemed to reign in her thoughts, Sasuke growled. He needed the old Sakura – _his_ Sakura – the Sakura that wept for him and was there providing something he hadn't missed until he left. She was the anchor that weighted him down when he was too far gone. She had always been his marker for control; the little bit of sanity allowed left. He needed her to cry for him, over him, just like she used to do when they were just young, foolish genin. This Sakura was foreign to him; she was cold, sharp, and calculating. She had been damaged and brokenly repaired with small fractures and fissures that formed a cautious sense. Gone was the carefree girl; here is a ferocious woman no longer docile or forgiving.

He activated his Sharingan; the black markers spinning so fast they seemed to blur with the crimson of his eyes. She tensed but didn't look away from him allowing him to capture her body within his eye. For a moment they just stared at each other and then she moved up on her elbows, a feral glint in her eyes, and pushed up so that she was eye level with him. He moved back slowly allowing her room to move. He knew the moment she moved what she was going to do and caught her hand before she could accomplish her goal; removing his clothes. Pressing her back to the bed and smirking at her frown he hooked his fingers under the shirt bottom and yanked it over his head and tossed it behind him to land with her shredded clothing.

The moment the shirt broke contact between their gazes she was on him. He was on his back with her naked body straddling his hips and her left hand clasping his right wrist to the ground while she ground her hips into his. "Is this what you want Sasuke-kun?" She murmured before she pulled a kunai from his pouch and slit the side of his pants open in payback while carefully avoiding his gaze.

She went for his boxers but he was faster. He flipped her over his head and moved so swiftly she almost didn't have time to land on her feet. She caught his right wrist in hand but missed his left hand snaking over her breast and rib cage allowing his arm to wrap around her torso and tossing her once more onto the bed.

Without waiting for her to bounce once, he was on top of her pinning her with his body. Groaning as every inch of his body pressed into her, she bit his shoulder and pressed herself up against him seeking… There! His erection rubbed against her nether lips and she moaned as her womb clenched in anticipation.

Roughly, Sasuke bit her collarbone eliciting a yelp from her as he braced himself over her, his free hand reaching to guide himself to her entrance. He pressed the tip in and grunted as she whimpered in panic. "Sakura…" He groaned allowing his lips to run along her silky neck back and forth in a soothing motion. He pressed in about an inch when her murmur stopped him cold sending prickles of ice over his skin.

_And you're here now feeling the pain_  
_Of a thousand hearts_  
_You've been to hell and back again_  
_You can't take this_

"Hurt me," she whispered and whined when he froze.

His voice was deathly cold and filled with ice, "What did you say?"

Gathering courage she growled it out, "Destroy me, hurt me, kill me, FUCK me!" She pressed down on him so that he was shoved in a few more inches forcing a painful whimper from her.

When she tried to move again he stopped her by pinning her down with his forearms and forcing her to look at him as she fought to keep her gaze from his. She squeezed her eyes shut so he couldn't use the Sharingan on her. His gravelly voice sent shivers over her flesh, "No."

_Remember_

He started to pull out but stopped when she gave a terrified wail; he couldn't stop now! She was so close to the place where she could shut him out of her life completely; if only he would fucking cooperate and do as she asked this once! "Damn you!"

Her eyes flew open when she felt his lips press against hers, not in a kiss. "Sakura…" He murmured against her lips. His eyes were still the crimson red of the Sharingan but he wouldn't use it on her. "You were always smiling."

_This feeling_

She stared at him in disbelief. What the fuck was he talking about? Why was he bringing that up? She remained studiously silent waiting for him to get to the point. She was severely aroused now and kami knows she would seriously think about dismembering him if he didn't do something!

His lips brushed back and forth over hers a few times before he actually kissed her gently. Instead of deepening the kiss like she had expected, his lips kissed a path over her left cheek until their cheeks touched and his mouth was by her ear. Nuzzling her cheek slightly in a rare show of affection he whispered into her ear. "Smile for me Sakura," he paused before adding, "Please." His teeth nipped her earlobe and then he was hovering over her once more. Only this time, his eyes returned to their dark onyx depths; still hiding everything inside.

She took a deep calming breath and stared at him, "I have nothing to smile for." Her voice was deadpanned and it infuriated him. She wasn't allowed to be like this! He wanted the old Sakura back, he wanted the normalcy; he wasn't used to this Sakura.

Calloused fingers ran over her skin creating shivers that ran down her spine. She wanted him to hurt her; so be it. His fingers curled under her knees forcing them to bend and then dug in and yanked them up over his arms. Dark onyx eyes traveled over her body and he marveled at such beauty. Many kunoichi end up looking like small men but his Sakura was toned with womanly curves; it made him harder just thinking about it.

Guiding his head to her entrance once more, he had every intention of just ripping into her. The head slipped in easy this time but his skin caught slightly and her walls were tight on him as he squeezed into her body. "Sakura," he groaned and stopped when he saw her fingers dig into the bed and her knuckles turn white. He heard the sharp intake of breath and a suppressed whimper of pain and he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt her. He wouldn't be Itachi.

_How it feels to be alive_  
_Now you see me through my eyes_

His fingers began moving in soothing patterns over the backs of her knees and thighs trying to get her to relax and to keep himself from shoving deep inside all at once. He pressed a little deeper and moved a hand down to thumb her clit trying to make her relax so she would stretch without much pain.

Finally, some of the tension eased out of her and he slid a little deeper; only half way in. It was so difficult for him; he needed to be deep inside. "Sasuke, please," she whimpered as she bit her lip and arched slightly against him.

Complying, he pressed the rest of his length inside of her and groaned when he hit her end, completely buried within her to the hilt. He had to rest over her to calm himself down. He paused for a moment – as long as he could wait – and then pulled out all the way to the tip earning another whimper from her. Then he pressed in deeply again so that their skin slapped together.

Deep inside of her, Sakura could feel the heat resurfacing as Sasuke's slow movements lazily stroked her fire. Every movement sent chills up her spine and little zings of chakra jumping over the nerve endings over her stomach and up to her breasts. Biting her cheek she let her eyes flutter close for a moment to savor the feeling until a more intense surge had her gasping for breath as she arched her body into him.

The tightness of Sakura's body made Sasuke pant with the effort it took not to throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. Every breath, every jerk of her body sent chills up and down his spine and his cock twitched painfully. Kami, he couldn't do this much longer; he thought.

Sakura growled at him causing his gaze to lock with hers pulling him from his thoughts. That fire was back, "Too slow Uchiha, faster!" She commanded; using her hips for emphasis, she jerked up to meet his thrust impaling her self on him.

Both took a gasping breath and Sasuke growled in return before wrapping his fingers around the backs of her knees and sliding her legs around his waist. Allowing her to remain on the bed, he braced his hands on either side of his head and slammed his body into hers delighting in her pleasuring cry. He pulled almost completely out before slamming into her once more. Again and again he pulled out so far her legs would grip tighter on his hips to keep him in and then slam with all his might into her.

Sakura was in a tizzy. Her carefully collected plan was backfiring on her. Every thrust was more pleasurable than she could have thought possible. The fire extended from her center and now encompassed her torso and chest. Every time his hips met hers in a forceful crushing motion, his upper groin area would press against the little bundle of nerves sending shockwaves through her body. She whimpered and moaned with abandon; she no longer cared about anything but reaching her peak.

_And we're here now feeling the beat_  
_Of a thousand hearts_

She was almost there, Sasuke knew. He was so ready but he wanted to outlast her. He wanted her writhing and begging for him to cum and let her rest. He felt her walls tighten around his cock almost painfully and sped up while pulling her legs up over his shoulders so he could delve deeper into her core.

Only a few seconds passed and Sakura exploded around him; her walls contracting hard and fast around him as her body arched almost completely off the bed and her mouth opened in a silent screaming 'O'. Spasms of pleasure wracked her sweat-slick body as a haze filled her mind. Sasuke continued thrusting only slightly slower so that she didn't have time to rest.

Almost immediately she was riding another high. The feelings sent her into the clouds and she thrashed against him so hard that she would have bucked him off had he been a normal man. He loved watching his powerful Sakura at his mercy.

She was falling from her high and once more he sped up to throw her into another roll. He was so close he knew he wouldn't last much longer but he couldn't let her go without imprinting this feeling with his face into her mind. She moaned and clutched at him; her sharp fingers digging red welts into his alabaster skin. A long drawn out moan and a mutter made him smirk.

"Again," he demanded.

She didn't comply so he twisted his hips slightly so that her skin caught slightly on his ripping another wave of pleasure-filled moans from her. "Say it."

"I-," she attempted to say something but he didn't want to hear that so he did it again with more force causing her to yelp with the sudden intensity of the tingling shocks erupting through every nerve cell.

He slowly lowered her legs and pulled them tight around his waist again. His hands slid from her thighs up her waist and behind her back pulling her chest to him until her breasts were wonderfully crushed against his skin; the taught nipples jabbed his pectorals and he smirked. His lips pressed against her ear as his teeth nibbled the lobe, "Sakura, say my name."

He stabbed up into her again and she groaned in frustration; he had complete control over her now. She couldn't move if she had wanted to. When he jerked her down onto him she gave in, "Sa- …suke!"

_Coming back to life again_  
_We can make it_

He smirked against her ear and pulled her off the bed with him. Moving out of her and setting her on weakened knees, he turned her to face to wall while placing a knee between her legs so she wouldn't fall. He guided his stiff member into her passage once more before wrapping his arms around her waist and yanking her down so that she screamed once more, "Sasuke!!"

"Cum for me Sakura," the way he said her name made her shiver as she through her head back and winced as it clashed against his collarbone. She knew he was close now for he was swelling within her. So she tried something of her own; she flexed her inner muscles and smiled coyly to herself when he gasped and slammed her against the wall with his thrust.

She did it again and he growled low in his throat and bit down on her shoulder causing her to whimper with pleasure. He slammed into her over and over and over again until she went spiraling once more and he felt his own explode deep within her body.

For a moment they remained motionless caught in such ecstasy they fought unconsciousness. Sasuke came back first and caught both of their weights as they almost fell to the floor. He slowed the descent so they would remain connected. She was breathing so hard he would have thought she was having a panic attack if he had not known better.

"Sakura," he murmured nipping her shoulder following up with a rough kiss as he pulled from her warmth. Waiting a moment to gather his strength, he picked up her still trembling body and moved into the master bathroom turning on the taps to warm with his one free hand.

He stepped in and set her down. He watched curiously as his semen and her juices escaped her clenching womb as she relaxed in the rising warm water. He smirked to himself before gathering up a bar of his soap and lathering it in his hands. He spread the bubbles over her back and shoulders before cupping her breasts and rolling the nipples with his thumb and forefinger. She groaned as he moved on and cleaned her stomach and sticky thighs. He finished with her calves and feet before pressing two clean fingers into her folds seeing she was still slick.

He was tempted to go again when he saw the red marks from his fingers and the fast-forming bruises from where he had slammed ruthlessly into her. Shaking his head mentally, he pulled his fingers free and tasted her sweet nectar before cleaning himself quickly. He poured some of the shampoo his mother used to use and lathered Sakura's long, deliciously bubble-gum pink hair with it. He rinsed her hair and used the conditioner followed by another rinse.

Allowing her reprieve in the tub, he stepped out to grab a large fluffy towel from the linen closet and returned to pull the plug. He helped her out, knowing she was watching him with sharp eyes. He ignored it and dried her with the towel before drying himself.

_Remember_

Taking her hand, he guided her back to the bed, both still naked. She went to reach for her shirt but frowned when she realized it was completely useless torn in half. She turned to see a blue shirt being held out to her along with a pair of his boxers. She dressed quickly in front of him, suddenly very aware of her nakedness.

Half expecting him to just leave she turned to grab her things but was his large fingers ensnared her wrist and pulled her to the bed. He lay down without a word and pulled her back to his so that she was pressed so tight against him she felt everything; including his hardening cock.

Sasuke did his best to try and comfort her but he did not know how. He knew she was sore and should let her sleep without him but he couldn't do that right now, and his aching cock felt slightly better pressed into her sweetly curved ass.

_This feeling_

He knew the moment she fell asleep; he had exhausted her. The deep breaths coming from her mouth and chest made him yawn slightly before tucking her head into his chest and wrapping his arms securely around her.

Sakura woke to the bright morning sun rays shining in her eyes. She turned to roll away and groaned when her sore muscles protested the movement. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt around for Sasuke; he was not there.

Her heart sank and she steeled herself against the tears that threatened to spill. Swallowing her grief, she slowly moved to get up while trying to ignore a soreness that she had not experienced the first time.

A deep voice made her jump slightly, "You should rest, the soreness will remain for a while."

She looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway looking out the window. He glanced at her for a moment and his eyes swept over her black and blue hips and thighs before returning to her eyes. He read the disbelief and hurt in her eyes and nodded to himself. Just as he had thought; she had expected him to leave her in the middle of the night.

Smirking inwardly and accepting the fight to come, he looked right into her eyes. "You are _mine_ Sakura, I do not leave what is mine nor shall I harm it," he looked over her bruised body once more and added, "intentionally," as an after-thought.

He prepared himself as he saw the flame rise in her eyes along with a near full-body blush of anger and outrage. "I belong to no one!" She snarled.

_Remember..._

A smirk lit his face. He was looking forward to catching _his_ Sakura.

* * *

The song was 'Anthem For the Underdog' by the _12 Stones_.

I'm sorry it took so long, I had writer's block then I got lazy and then busy and a bunch of excuses.

I promise I will try to get chapters up for my other stories but it might have to wait until midterms are over.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review so I can see how much you enjoyed it or have constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading!

As always,

_~Shadowed Replica~_


End file.
